Vuelve a mí, por favor
by MdelosA
Summary: Han prometido volver al otro, pase lo que pase. Ambos se aman, son exitosos, jóvenes y llenos de pasión. Ya sé que no tiene un sentido como tal, pero su servidora cree que vale la pena leer. Un fanfic acerca del amor, con atisbos de drama y dolor por la pérdida de los que uno ama. Abarca lo sublime de tener a alguien y perderlo en un pestañeo. Y sí, tiene lemmon.
1. La ceremonia

**Mi primer fanfic acerca de cierto pelirrojo y cierta castaña que para mí son pura dinamita. **

**Nota aclarativa: Todos los personajes son pertenecientes a J.K Rowling. Yo solo utilizo los nombres para hacer una historia diferente.**

**Espero os guste, cavilé bastante acerca de subirla o no.**

**Fragmento uno: La ceremonia.**

_-Yo, Ronald Weasley, quiero tomarte hoy a ti, Hermione Granger, como mi hermosa y maravillosa esposa. Prometo.. -su voz se volvió un hilo y carraspeó- ...amarte , honrarte , estar contigo, respetarte; y hacerte muy feliz. Te acepto hoy; cariño. Y no sólo quiero decir lo que se supone que tengo que decir. Sabes que podría estar hablando aquí todo el día de lo que significas para mí, pero sólo tengo unos minutos -Ron la observó solemnemente- Así que sólo diré que te amo, Hermione. Eres la mujer más maravillosa... -Miró a su madre, y Molly le guiñó un ojo- ...que he conocido. Me aceptas como soy, con lo que tengo y con lo que no; y me conoces, cariño, y sepa Merlín por qué me elegiste, pero, Hermione Granger, el hecho de que yo fuera tú elección, me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo..._

_Hermione, al borde de las lágrimas, sonrió abiertamente, mientras Ron, un poco nervioso, colocaba la alianza en su dedo anular. Luego, fue el turno de la chica._

_-Vaya, ahora sí tengo alto el listón -El comentario provocó una risita entre los invitados. Ron sonrió a su esposa, mientras ella se enjugaba las lágrimas.- Bueno eh...Hace once años que te conocí como el chico obstinado y cabezota que siempre has sido... -Sonrió entre lágrimas-...y hoy estoy aquí, prometiendo ante tu familia y ante la mía que siempre te voy a amar, Ronald Weasley. Prometo respetar cada silencio y cada palabra, honrar cada momento, y atesorar todos tus besos y palabras en mi corazón porque...-La voz de Hermione se quebró y de nuevo tuvo que enjugarse las lágrimas- Oh, diablos, lo siento mucho -Los presentes se rieron de nuevo.-...porque mi corazón late deprisa cada vez que estoy contigo; y eres el responsable de que esta maniática, mandona y cabezota chica sonría como una tonta cada vez que piensa en cierto chico pelirrojo. -Hermione hablaba entrecortadamente y Ron sonrió en todo su esplendor- Quiero ser tu esposa, Ronald Billius, quiero darte todo de mí; y cariño, por favor, cuando sientas que estoy perdiendo el rumbo, hazme volver a ti. Y cuando tú sientas que estás perdiendo el rumbo, por favor vuelve a mí, porque ese siempre será nuestra promesa...- y le colocó la alianza a su marido._

Las lágrimas de Ron corrieron ante ese recuerdo, mientras vaciaba su vaso de whisky de fuego de un solo trago. Tenía los ojos hinchados , la ropa arrugada y una barba de dos días sin afeitar. Estaba reclinado sobre el sofá de su casa, atormentándose con todo aquello.

'_Hazme volver a ti. Hazme volver a ti. Hazme volver a ti'_

_Joder,_ esa promesa estaba siendo tan difícil de cumplir que le dolía en el alma. No sólo había perdido a su esposa, había perdido a su mejor amiga, a su motor, a su pilar. Ahora, que estaba sin Hermione, sentía que lo había perdido todo. Y la situación era endemoniadamente difícil.

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal en aislarse, tenía una niña de cuatro años y un bebé de seis meses que necesitaban a su padre, ahora que su madre no estaba.

Postrarse como lo estaba haciendo no era una actitud digna de un Weasley, casi podía escuchar a su madre diciéndoselo. Pero, la vida de repente había perdido todo lo bello y glorioso. La simple idea de creer que había perdido a Hermione le parecía horripilante.

¿Cómo olvidar los detalles que la hacían única?

Hermione y su cabello adorablemente desordenado. Su ceño fruncido cuando no comprendía algo, o cuando se concentraba profundamente. Su tono mitad risueño mitad irritado cuando Ron decía algo fuera de lugar. Las lágrimas que le habían empañado los ojos cuando había pronunciado sus votos, cuando había nacido Rose, cuando había nacido Hugo. Ya no estaba más, y al menos que ocurriera un milagro, ya no estaría nunca...

_-Que bueno que por fin mi hijo se decidió a dar el paso, cariño. Pensé que os quedarías como novios por el resto de la eternidad- Molly le dijo afectuosamente, haciendo que su niñito menor se sonrojara.- Nos hace muy felices recibirte oficialmente como parte de nuestra familia, querida. Y ese discurso ha estado...realmente una de las cosas más adorables que he visto._

_-¿Más que los corazones que te regalé una vez para San Valentín, mamá? -Bromeó Ron._

_-Sí, mi cielo. Más que aquellos- Hermione rió.- Y estás preciosa, además. Mi hijo es muy afortunado de tenerte querida mía._

_Era cierto que Hermione estaba preciosa. Con un precioso y resplandeciente vestido blanco, cuya falda caía vaporosamente. El escote de corazón estaba adornado con perlas y cristales, pero en absoluto parecían vulgares o mucho de aquello. Fleur y Ginny se lo habían ayudado a escoger, inquiriendo que los hoyuelos de sus mejillas se hacían más profundos cuando se lo había puesto. Hermione se había enamorado de aquel vestido de princesa, que, aunque no tenía mucho que ver con su personalidad, le había encantado._

_-Gracias señora Weasley -respondió Hermione radiante- yo me siento mucho más afortunada, se lo aseguro._

_-Oi, todavía sigo aquí- Reclamó el chico- Y ya no llames a mi madre señora Weasley, que ahora tú también lo eres ¿no, mamá?_

_-Es verdad. Hermione sabe que puede llamarme Molly._

-_Lo sé,_ _pero...es la costumbre.- Dijo con una sonrisa la chica._

_En aquel momento, Arthur Weasley reclamó la atención de su mujer, y dejó a los novios solos de nuevo, mientras la fiesta por su boda estaba en todo su apogeo._

_Entonces Ron se acercó a su mujer y le manifestó al oído lo que hacía rato quería hacer- ¿Qué tal si ahora usted y yo nos vamos a disfrutar de nuestra deliciosa noche de bodas, señora Weasley?_

_-¿Quieres irte ya? -Hermione frunció el entrecejo, simulando estar enfadada. -Pero, Señor Weasley ¿qué cree que dirán los invitados si nos marchamos?_

_-Oh, mi vida. ¿Desde cuando me ha importado a mí lo que digan los demás? -Hermione lo miró con cierta perspicacia- Vale, ya sé que en ocasiones sí, pero esa no es la cuestión._

_-¿Entonces cuál considera usted que es el punto, señor Weasley?_

_-Que estoy loco por quitarte ese jodido vestido y reclamarte por completo como mi mujer, esa es la cuestión.- Los vellos de la nuca de Hermione se levantaron, y algo se retorció en su vientre._

_-Me parece que has estado leyendo el libro de Shakespeare que dejé por ahí ¿me equivoco? -La chica consiguió cambiar tan rápido de tema que lo dejó desconcertado._

_-Muy raramente usted lo hace, señora Weasley. -Y haciendo aplomo de todo disimulo, Ron le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja a su mujer. -Pero, vamos, mi amor. ¿Quieres que tu marido sea completamente honesto?_

_-Lo juraste por Merlín hace un par de horas, así que adelante, suelta toda esa sinceridad._

_-Pues, me importa un carajo sonar delicado o poético. Quiero hacerte el amor, Hermione, quiero follarte ¿Puedes culparme por estar tan ansioso? Mi vida, desde que mi madre decidió que te mudaras a la Madriguera, mi vida ha sido un montón de duchas frías por la noche. Te necesito jodidamente mucho Hermione. Nuestra casa se ha sentido sola esta semana, y nuestra cama mucho más. Ahora eres mi esposa y hacerte el amor en ésa cama será como volverlo oficial, y estoy completamente seguro, que será más explosivo que de costumbre. Así que..._

_-Shh -Lo silenció Hermione, excitada- Está bien, mi amor, vámonos de aquí._

Ron se inclinó hacia adelante haciendo un gesto de cansancio. Puso el vaso de licor sobre la mesilla de roble y se levantó.

El momento de ponerse los cojones en su lugar había llegado. Necesitaba tomar las riendas de su vida, se lo debía a Hermione, cuando ella volviera, si es que lo hacía, no vería a un tipo enclenque. Vería a su marido, al hombre que repetidamente había asegurado de estar orgullosa. Porque él se lo debía, a ella y a sus hijos.

Recuperando un poco las esperanzas, caminó arrastrando los pies por el pasillo que conducía a la habitación de ambos, hacía exactamente tres días que no entraba en aquel lugar, y al hacerlo, sintió un dolor profundo en el pecho, pero trató de ignorarlo. Se acercó a la cama de ambos, y tomó una fotografía de Hermione, en la cual ella estaba dejando un beso en la mejilla de su hija Rose. Lucía radiante, joven y formidable.

Ron sintió el nudo formarse en su garganta, se lo tragó con dificultad y, en la penumbra de aquella habitación, susurró con la voz quebrada.

-Por favor, mi vida, vuelve a mí...Te lo suplico. -Acarició la mejilla de Hermione en la foto, mientras esta sonreía con ímpetu, y la Hermione de la foto volvía a plantarle un beso a Rose, esta vez en la frente.

**Espero que les haya gustado. Si así fue, deja alguna señal para continuar.**


	2. La noche de bodas

****Nota aclarativa: Todos los personajes son pertenecientes a J.K Rowling. Yo solo utilizo los nombres para hacer una historia diferente.**  
><strong>

**Espero os guste cada fragmento, cómo os habréis dado cuenta, si leíste, los fragmentos están divididos en una historia actual, pero los flash backs, o las letras en cursiva, es en lo que se centra esto extraño que estoy haciendo. Que lo disfruten! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fragmento dos: La noche de bodas.<strong>

_-¿Tenías que hacerlo de la manera muggle para mí, verdad?- Hermione rió mientras Ron pasaba por el umbral de la puerta con ella en sus brazos._

_-He tomado varias costumbres, mi vida, ya lo sabes. -Replicó éste risueño._

_-Además, ¿qué sería de tu reputación como guardián de los Chudley Cannons si no demuestras tu fuerza masculina cargando a tu mujer en brazos?_

_-Dilo de nuevo.- Él la bajo en el recibidor y la miró furtivamente._

_-¿Qué cosa? -Ella lo miró, y frunció levemente el ceño._

_-Dí que eres mi mujer. -Hermione se sonrojó violentamente, y a Ron aquello le pareció tan excitante que su libido subió hasta el tope, si es que eso aún era posible._

_-¿Por qué quieres que lo diga? -Preguntó Hermione._

_-Porque es caliente oírlo decir de tus labios. Dilo._

_-Soy tú mujer. Tuya. Para siempre; y tu eres mío. Mi hombre, mi chico, mi...esposo. _

_-Tú esposo, se oye jodidamente bien, cariño. Ahora, ¿puedo llevarte de nuevo...-volvió a cargarla en brazos y Hermione sonrió-...en brazos y hacerte el amor toda la noche hasta que no recuerdes ni siquiera tu nombre?_

_-Me gustaría que probáramos la experiencia. -Tomó la mejilla de Ron y se inclinó para besar sus labios.- Pero, que no se te olvide que fui yo la que memoricé todos los libros del colegio. Además..._

_-Sí, mi amor. Memorizaste todo eso, pero también tienes un marido que hace que te corras de lo lindo._

_-¡Ronald! _

_Ron soltó una carcajada y atacó la boca de Hermione hasta que ella gimió y se apretó contra él._

Era sábado por la noche cuando Ron se apareció en el patio trasero de la Madriguera. Llevaba una capa de viaje hecha con piel de dragón y lucía agotado. Había pasado todo el día en San Mungo, cuidando de Hermione, hasta que había llegado la señora Granger y se había quedado con su hija. Ron se había mostrado reticente a marcharse, pero luego de asegurarle que todo estaría bien, e insistiendo que Hugo y Rose lo necesitaban, logró sacar a Ron del lugar.

Un aguijón de culpa atravesó al hombre al pensar en sus hijos. Tenía aproximadamente una semana que no los veía a ninguno de los dos. En primera instancia, porque se había aislado en su casa por tres días consecutivos, y luego de que se había sobrepuesto a lo que era estar sin Hermione, se había instalado como un demente en la sala de San Mungo velando el cuerpo inerte de su esposa por horas y horas.

Las ansias por mirar y sentir a sus hijos no habían sido tan reales para él como hasta ese momento; y en cuanto entró en su antiguo hogar sintió una especie de paz que creyó no conseguiría jamás de nuevo.

-¡Ay, mi hijo! -La señora Weasley lo abrazó y cubrió el rostro de Ron con besos en cuanto lo vió- ¿Por qué no avisaste que vendrías? ¿Cómo está ella?¿Con quién se ha quedado?

-Lo siento mamá, se me olvidó avisar. Ella...-Ron no sabía que decir. Tragó grueso y dijo con una voz monótona- Ella está igual. Se ha quedado con su madre. Ahora que en San Mungo saben las razones por la cual es necesario que la señora Granger entre allí a diario, se han vuelto más flexibles. Creo que a ella le parece interesante que exista un hospital nuestro. -Dijo, con un deje de sonrisa.- ¿Los niños como están?- Su rostro se volvió más suave de repente. Últimamente, Ron se sentía tan mayor, como si hubiese vivido una vida muy larga y muy tormentosa.

-Están bien, hijo. Pero...- la señora Weasley pareció dubitativa- Ellos la extrañan, cariño. Y también te extrañan a ti. Rose es mas susceptible, y sabe que algo pasa. Tu padre y yo tratamos de hacer que lo sobrelleve de la manera más fácil. Hugo es una ricura, pero creo que Hermione aún le da del pecho y a veces se vuelve muy difícil conseguir que se duerma. Ginny viene todos los días a esta hora y lo hace dormir. Creo que ya no debe tardar. -Molly acarició la mano de su hijo, y le dio unas palmaditas de apoyo. -Tú no luces muy bien, amor.

-Estoy cansado mamá, pero estoy bien.- Le aseguró el pelirrojo, para luego quitarse la capa y estirarse un poco. -Rose y Hugo...¿Dónde están?

-Arriba, en tu cuarto.

El amago de una sonrisa se hizo visible en la boca de Ron. Su cuarto. Parecía una eternidad desde que aquél había sido su cuarto.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, como si ver a aquellas dos criaturas que estaban en ese momento en el último piso de su casa, fuera a darle aún más paz.

_-Uau, realmente esto es..._

_-Maravilloso. Puedes decirlo mi amor, y así inflar el ego de tu marido._

_-¿Aún más?- Hermione miró maravillada la habitación, cuya iluminación, con velas de color rojo sangre le daban un toque de calidez. La cama se veía bastante mullida, y Hermione agradeció al cielo que Ron no hubiera decidido poner pétalos de rosa ni nada por el estilo, porque se habría reído.- Es fantástico mi amor, inflar tu ego será todo un placer al ver lo que haz hecho por mí._

_-Por nosotros- Y al decir aquello, se alejó de su esposa y se fue hasta un extremo de la habitación donde sacó de una cubitera una botella de champagne, para luego descorcharla y servir dos espumosas copas.-¿Quiere brindar conmigo antes de tener una tórrida noche juntos, señora Weasley?_

_-Me encantaría- Hermione se acercó sonriendo y recibió la copa que él le tendía. -Realmente te estás esforzando mucho en que parezca muggle, mi amor. _

_-Sólo no quise llamar mucho la atención de nuestros vecinos.-Ron acercó su copa a la de Hermione, y ambas chocaron- Porque siempre vuelvas a mí..._

_-Y porque tú también siempre vuelvas a mí. -Susurró Hermione apasionadamente._

_Luego de eso, ambos bailaron un poco, mirándose con amor. Ron lo hacía bastante mal, y Hermione se rió de todo lo que tenía su pelirrojo, todo lo que lo convertía en el amor de su vida. _

_Entonces comenzaron a besarse, y allí terminaron los preliminares. Ronald invadió la cavidad de su mujer, empujando, aniquilando, dando y recibiendo. Hermione se dejó hacer, y al momento en que su marido mordió sus labios furtivamente, gimió ruidosamente._

_La mano de Ron se pasó por su cuello, luego por su clavícula y al final terminó en su espalda. Comenzó a despegar las perlas que hacían de botón en la espalda de Hermione, mientras besaba su hombro y dejaba que ella besara su cuello._

_-Te amo, Hemione Weasley- Susurró Ron, apartando el vestido de Hermione y dejándolo caer hasta su cintura- Y te vez jodidamente sexy en ese sujetador, también._

_-Yo también te amo Ronald Weasley- Y tomando las solapas de su túnica, se la quitó por los hombros, y luego hizo lo mismo con la camisa y la pajarita negra que llevaba. El torso de Ron quedó desnudo, y Hermione se deleitó, por primera vez en una semana, en el cuerpo de su esposo.- Y usted también se ve jodidamente sexy sin nada._

_Ron gruñó.- Esa bocaza, mi vida. Cuando dices cosas como esas me prendes, te lo juro. Me siento de dieciséis años de nuevo.- La cremallera que comenzada en la falda de Hermione fue retirada, y el vestido cayó completamente. Ron gimió.- Fue en esto, en quitarte este bonito vestido, en lo que pensé cuando te vi caminar con él hacia mi. Te sienta perfecto, pero siempre te preferiré desnuda._

_Y volvió a besarla. La mano de Ron se hizo con todo el esplendor de su espalda, quitó los corchetes del sujetador de Hermione y se lo sacó por los brazos. Sus labios fueron a parar a su seno derecho, mientras que con la mano acariciaba su otro seno, haciendo que Hermione soltara pequeños grititos de placer. Poco a poco fueron retrocediendo, hasta que Ron la empujó sobre la cama sin ningún miramiento. _

_Hermione, que al parecer tenía sus propios planes, se arrodilló y se inclinó contra las caderas de su marido, quitando la hebilla del cinturón, abriendo el cierre y bajándole los pantalones con todo y calzoncillos. Sus ojos marrón claro se habían vuelto color chocolate a causa del deseo, pero antes de hacer lo que tenía planeado, Ron le dijo._

_-¿Estás segura que quieres hacer eso? Me volverás loco.- Su voz sonó pastosa por el deseo. Hermione pareció no escucharlo. Tomó la base de su pene y comenzó a acariciarlo, como ya lo había hecho antes. Comenzó con un movimiento suave y constante que luego se fue incrementando hasta conseguir que Ron respirara entrecortadamente. Hermione plantó un beso en el glande, pero ante de que consiguiera su objetivo, Ron la tomó de la cintura y la recostó en la cama. Metió los dedos por sus bragas de encaje color ocre, y tocó su sexo húmedo.- Mmh, vaya, parece que no soy el único..._

_-Ron.-Hermione gimió cuando los dedos de su marido comenzaron a frotar su clítoris, hasta que sintió estar en el borde del orgasmo. Sólo faltaba cuestión de segundos para que consiguiera su satisfacción, cuando Ron se detuvo, y sintió las mejillas tan calientes que no supo que decir._

_Empleando toda la fuerza bruta que tenía, Hermione derribó a Ron e hizo que se tendiera en todo su metro ochenta y cinco, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y lo miró con el cabello a ambos lados de la cara formando una sensual cortina. Ron la contempló, y con la mirada le preguntó si estaba lista. Hermione se mordió los labios en señal de aprobación y Ron le desgarró las braguitas de un jalón._

_-Me has destrozado la ropa interior- Dijo ella, haciéndose la indignada.- Realmente me habían gustado esas bragas._

_-Te compraré otras cariño, te lo juro. No te quites ni la liga, ni las medias, que te ves adorable. -Ron la alzó sobre su erección, jugando con la entrada de su sexo. Hermione estaba enfebrecida, casi delirante, y su esposo iba en esa misma dirección.- Te voy a follar ahora Hermione, duro y rápido._

_Y diciendo esto, embistió con tanta fuerza en ella que gritó su nombre, se inclinó hasta adelante y le rasguñó los hombros a Ron con ferocidad._

_La penetró una y otra vez, embistiendo rítmica y potentemente en su sexo, mientras que el vaivén de Hermione lo hacía sentirse en la gloria y agradecido de que su esposa fuera una leona en el lecho. Furiosamente consiguió adentrarse más en ella, e implacables siguieron amándose hasta que los dos consiguieron un orgasmo explosivo. Aquel que hacia oficial en todos los sentidos que Hermione era sólo de el, de Ron._

_La segunda vez, Hermione estuvo en todo momento acostada contra su pecho, y le hizo el amor de una manera lenta, asegurándose que al otro día ella lo sintiera cada vez que hiciera alguna clase de movimiento. Luego de eso, ambos, agotados, se quedaron dormidos. Pero al cabo de lo que a Ron le parecieron cinco minutos, Hermione lo había despertado y habían vuelto a hacer el amor tórridamente, hasta que sus cuerpos no dieron para más. El último orgasmo de aquella noche terminó con Hermione recordando que su apellido ahora era Weasley, no Granger como había respondido cuando Ron se lo había preguntado. Y, aún dentro del cálido cuerpo de su esposa, agotados y saciados se quedaron dormidos._

* * *

><p><strong>Si te ha gustado, no dejes de leer. <strong>

**Dato curioso del día: el once de enero del 2007, es decir, hace 8 años hoy, Rowling terminó de escribir Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, en un hotel en Edimburgo.**

**¡Gracias a esta increíble mujer por finalmente unir a estos dos chicos, y hacerlos besarse en medio de una batalla! -Esto lo hice con todo el propósito de ser spoiler!**

**Nos seguimos leyendo3 xoxoxo!**


	3. Las islas Seychelles

**_Nota aclarativa: Todos los personajes son pertenecientes a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente._  
><strong>

**_Espero os guste! Gracias a miuri por su review :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fragmento tres: Las islas Seychelles.<span>**

La puerta ya no rezaba 'Habitación de Ron', como antaño. En ese momento el cartel de hierro tenía escritas las palabras 'Habitación de la princesa Rose y su hermano Hugo'. Ron sonrió. Sabía que cierta pelirroja celosa era la responsable de aquello.

Entró sigilosamente. El lugar seguía siendo tal cual lo recordaba. Casi todo en ella era naranja. La colcha, las paredes y el techo seguían siendo de ese color. El papel tapiz seguía cubierto con sus antiguos afiches de los Chudley Cannons; a excepción de un rincón, que estaba lleno de fotos del colegio y recortes del diario _El Profeta._ Había al lado de la ventana un moisés azul claro dónde el bultito que hacía Hugo dormía profundamente.

Su vista se posó en las fotografías que habían en la repisa junto a su antigua cama. Al parecer su madre se había dedicado a colocar todas las fotos de Hermione que tenía con la intención de que sus hijos no la extrañaran tanto. Habían seis; de izquierda a derecha se veía una de él y ella abrazados, el día de la promoción de Hogwarts en la que había salido egresada su mujer; habían fotos de Hermione con Rose, y un Hugo recién nacido. Besándose el día de su boda. Una de ella con su madre en su primera navidad como esposos. Y la última era de una Hermione bastante morena abrazada a un Ron colorado como un tomate, luego de que volvieron de su luna de miel en las islas Seychelles.

_-Joder, bebé ¿no podíamos simplemente aparecernos en este lugar?- preguntó un Ron bastante aturdido y con los oídos entumecidos por el vuelo._

_-Vamos, Ron. El viaje no ha estado tan mal._

_-No ha estado mal para ti, que estás acostumbrada. Para mí ha sido un infierno. Hermione, somos brujos, por si no lo recuerdas. Habría sido más fácil viajar en otros medios._

_-Lo que tratas de insinuar es que una escoba habría estado mejor ¿no? -Ella frunció el ceño._

_-Bueeeeno... -Titubeó Ron._

_-Si tanto te molesta, podrías haber escogido tú el lugar entonces. ¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos?_

_-Claro que sí-Ron trató de recordar el nombre de aquellas islas. Hermione las había mencionado, sonaban como a cheques, o suiches. Mierda. En realidad no lo recordaba- Son, las islas...de Suicheles._

_Hermione lo miró exasperada._

_-¡No lo recuerdas! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Y pretendías que yo me subiera a una escoba y me dejara guiar por ti hasta África? ¡Ni con una maldición imperius! -Ron sabía que había metido la pata._

_-Oi, lo siento. Está bien, está bien. Yo..._

_-Para tu información, nos es Suicheles, es Seychelles. -Lo interrumpió Hermione enfurruñada._

_Aquel comentario, hizo que Ron se riera, y que Hermione se cabreara un poco más._

_-Ah, y encima te me burlas en las narices. Vaya, que caballeroso eres._

_-Es que por un momento me has recordado a mi Hermione de doce años, y su intento de que pronunciara el hechizo levitador correctamente. Y la verdad, es que no has cambiado mucho._

_El rostro de su mujer se suavizó, sus labios se abrieron en una pequeña sonrisa y Ron aprovechó la baja de guardia para abrazarla por la cintura y plantarle un sonoro beso en la boca._

_-Se supone que debemos llegar al hotel. ¿O prefieres regresar al avión y dormir allí?_

_-¿Y privarme el placer de hacerte el amor a orillas del mar? ¡Ni loco que estuviera! -Su exageración hizo que Hermione lo mirara con ternura. _

-¿Papi?- Una voz dulce e inocente sonó a sus espaldas, logrando que Ronald saliera de su ensimismamiento. Con los ojos vidriosos, el cabello cobrizo, y una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su madre, Rose Weasley se abalanzó sobre él.

-Mi bebé...-susurró Ron, con la voz tomada por la emoción. El dulce olor de Rose le invadió mientras le daba múltiples besos en la frente y el desordenado cabello.- ¿Cómo estás mi amor? ¿Has extrañado a papi?

-Sabes que sí. -Respondió su niñita, y su rostro adquirió una expresión tan parecida a la de Hermione, que el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.- La abuela y el abuelo son muy divertidos, papi. Y también la abuela nos lee esos cuentos que mami nos lee- Rose hizo el intento de recordar el nombre.

-¿Los de Beedle el Bardo? -Vaticinó Ron.

-Ajá, ese. ¿Sabes papi? El tío George vino ayer y dijo que me llevaría al callejón Diagon a comer helados con Fred y con Roxanne. La abuela Molly dijo que sí podía ir. ¿Tú me dejas ir, papi?- Le preguntó su hija, esperanzada.

-Pues...déjame pensarlo- Ron fingió cara de concentración.- Supongo que por tres besos podría acceder.

-Mami me dijo que cuando decías eso era tanchaje. -Dijo su hijita, con el ceño fruncido y los bracitos cruzados.

Ron no soportó aquello. Tomó a su hija y la abrazó con fuerza, conteniendo un sollozo. Varias lágrimas le corrieron por la cara; y Rose, al ver a su padre llorar, le dijo con inocencia.

-¿Por qué lloras, papi? ¿Te duele algo? No llores, tonto. Todo se arregla.

Y eso fue como un bálsamo para él. Tal como lo hacía su mujer. Porque así era Rose, idéntica a su madre. Su Hermione en miniatura.

_-Mi amor, te ves...uau. ¿Acaso en el ministerio les hacen dedicar horas de trabajo en gimnasia o algo por el estilo?- Musitó Ron, mirando a su esposa con los ojos fuera de órbita._

_-No te pases. Aquí el que tiene un cuerpo de infarto eres tú, no yo.-La aludida le dio la espalda a su esposo y se puso a lidiar con un pareo rosa palo._

_-Qué dices mujer- Ron la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.- Ese bikini es tan sexy y se te ve tan bien que realmente estoy pensando seriamente el dejarte salir de esta habitación con eso puesto._

_-Ya quisieras intentarlo...-Hermione sonrió y se mordió el labio, imaginando la reacción de su esposo._

_Por unos instantes él no dijo nada; y cuando lo hizo, estaba justo a su lado._

_-¿Eso es un reto, Hermione? Porque si lo es, bueno, ya sabes que me he vuelto muy perseverante a lo largo de los años...-Ron susurró._

_-¿Y qué harías para impedírmelo? Por ejemplo.-Dijo ella, campante._

_-Mmh, son cosas tan indecentes que lo mejor sería que te las hiciera. -Y dicho esto, le plantó un beso en el hombro, que estaban cubiertos por su pareo._

_-Ron...-jadeó la chica, cerrando los ojos._

_-¿Sabes?- Ron se irguió de nuevo y la miró a los ojos.- No lo haré, no ahora. _

_-Entonces mejor para mí. -Sentenció Hermione; y su intento por disimular la frustración sexual del momento fue considerablemente mala._

_Ron se rió. -Lo mejor será que salgamos. Hace dos días llegamos y no hemos dado ni una vuelta por ahí...¿por qué será?_

_Hermione se sonrojó y ambos soltaron una risita cómplice. -Como sea. ¿Qué pretendes hacer para alejar a tu mujer de los turistas? La isla no es tan grande._

_-Mi amor, ahora vas a descubrir los beneficios de estar casada con un tipo que juega al quidditch._

_-Voilá.- Ron extendió los brazos. Mientras ayudaba a su mujer a bajar del pequeño yate. Pagó al conductor cincuenta rupias (la moneda de Seychelles); y caminó por el pequeño muelle con Hermione en brazos. -¿A que no es hermosa?_

_-Ron, ¿qué se supone que es este...?_

_-El islote de Aldabra. Está a unos varios kilómetros de Seychelles; y cómo te podrás haber dado cuenta, sólo se puede llegar en bote._

_-¿Y qué hacemos aquí? -Preguntó Hermione, con interés._

_-Esta es mi idea de cómo mantener tu precioso culito alejado de otros turistas, mi vida.-Contestó, con una sonrisa socarrona._

_-No puedes estar hablando enserio. No puedes haberlo hecho ¿en qué momento?_

_-Bueno, mi amor. El hecho de ser jugador profesional y viajar a otros países hace que sea un poco más inmune que tú a las diferentes zonas horarias. Mientras dormías, estuve investigando y cavilando por ahí. Alquilaban el islote todo el fin de semana, así que me dije ¿Por qué no? Y pues..._

_-Supongo que a esto es lo que los magos ricos llaman 'echar galeones por la borda'._

_-No fueron precisamente galeones, pero si lo quieres poner de esa manera- El chico se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué te parece?_

_-El hotel no estaba nada mal, Ron- Dijo Hermione, que de repente parecía contrariada._

_-Ya lo sé, pero si vas a tener ese cuerazo enfundado en un bikini, me gustaría ser el único con el honor de apreciarlo, al menos por ahora.-Hermione parecía incómoda.- ¿Qué esta mal, mi amor? Pensé que te gustaría..._

_-Claro que me gusta, es sólo que...- Hermione titubeó, lo cual era muy raro en ella._

_-Vamos, Hermione. Algo está mal, suéltalo._

_-Escucha, este lugar es perfecto. Es hermoso y te amo por haberte tomado el tiempo en hacer esto, pero, el hecho de que gastes tanto dinero en mí... Quiero decir, yo no quiero parecer una cazafortunas._

_-¿Qué tontería dices?- Ron arrugó el entrecejo._

_-Pues...sí. La boda la has pagado tú. Los boletos y el hotel lo has pagado tú y...-Ron intentó replicar- No, escucha. No quería decírtelo porque me pareció una tontería, pero algunas personas creen que me casé contigo sólo porque eres famoso y tienes dinero. -La expresión de Ron rayaba entre la incredulidad y la exasperación._

_-Supongo que entre las personas que dices, está la tía Muriel ¿verdad? -Hermione se ruborizó ante la mención de la anciana bruja.-Escucha Hermione- Ron dio un paso y le sostuvo la cara con ambas manos.- Esa vieja loca se envenenaría si se mordiera la lengua. Mi madre me ha comentado algo acerca del tema, y no quiero que te sientas así. No eres una cazafortunas. Eres una mujer trabajadora, independiente y sexy. Defensora de los derechos de los menos afortunados, y por eso es que estoy calado por ti, Hermione. Te casaste conmigo, mi amor. Todo lo mío es tuyo, y no me importa un carajo lo que diga la gente. Tú te enamoraste de mi cuando mi escoba era una patética Barredora, y no podía darte esas cosas cursis que se suponen le dan los novios a las novias, pero que a ti te parecen encantadoras. Por eso hago todo esto por ti, para recompensártelo. Llevo cinco años en la liga, y tu has estado conmigo apoyándome desde que era un suplente y a penas y ganaba dinero. Debería importarte lo que yo piense, y yo sólo pienso que eres una maravillosa mujer que merece ser consentida por mí, porque puedo permitírmelo. Te amo Hermione, y tú me amas. Eso debería bastarnos ¿no?_

_Hermione asintió, con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas. -Sí, tienes razón...-Una lágrima se le escapó de los ojos.-Diablos, si sigues siendo tan encantador me convertiré en una llorona de primera._

_Ron sonrió.- Lo que pasa es que he aprendido con la mejor. -Le dio un corto beso en los labios.- Y ya no hagas caso de lo que diga la tía Muriel y su séquito. Es una mujer muy desgraciada. _

_-Nunca perdonará a tu madre por dejar que te casaras con una sangre sucia.- Intentó bromear ella._

_-¿Quieres que me cabreé verdaderamente contigo, Hermione?- La chica negó con la cabeza.-Eres mi mujer, Hermione. La que yo elegí. Mi familia te adora, incluso más que a mi. Te amo. Entiéndelo de una buena vez. Y ahora déjame quitarte ese jodido pareo ¿si? -Ella asintió, y ambos se besaron con pasión en medio de aquel paradisíaco y desierto lugar. Dónde sólo eran ella y él. Y éso era lo que importaba._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si te ha gustado no dejes de leer, significa mucho para mí.<strong>_

**_Dato curioso del día: El trece de enero de 1996 Diario El Profeta publicó la fuga masiva de diez prisioneros en Azkabán. Por aquel entonces, Harry, Ron y Hermione curzaban su 5° año en Hogwarts_**

**_Tiempo del relato: La luna de miel de Ron y Hermione, según mi enfoque, se centra en la línea temporal del año 2002, en el mes de Agosto. Ronald tiene 22 años y Hermione está a punto de cumplir sus 23._**

**_Lo hago para que entiendan en qué tiempo está su vida en el relato._**

**_Nos seguimos leyendo! xoxoxo_**


	4. Prejuicios esnobs

**Nota aclarativa: Todos lo personajes utilizados pertenecen a JK Rowling. Yo sólo los utilizo para realizar una historia diferente.**

**Espero os guste!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fragmento cuatro: Prejuicios esnobs.<span>**

Hugo decidió llamar la atención de su padre y de su hermana; y soltó un alarido de protesta desde su moisés, al lado de la ventana. Ron dejó a Rose en la cama y se acercó hasta su pequeño hijo de seis meses. Lo cogió en brazos; y volvió a sentir un poco más de ese bálsamo. -Hola, campeón. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te ha molestado que papá no reparara en ti?- Dijo Ron, con ese tono entre orgullo paternal y amor. -Lo siento, hijo.

Rose se levantó y onduló su cabello hasta la salida. Ronald sonrió, su hija mayor aún se enfurruñaba bastante cuando la presencia de su hermanito acaparaba la atención.

Hugo, que era el ojito izquierdo de Ron, observó atento a su padre, mientras le hacía morisquetas con la cara para conseguir que sonriera. El niño soltó un gorgorito, y le mostró a su padre los dos nuevos incisivos que le acaban de salir en la parte inferior de la boca. El pecho de Ron se infló con orgullo. Eso era de _él._

_'Ambos son tuyos, mi amor. ¿No es precioso?'_

-Claro que sí, tu mami tiene razón respecto a ti, eres precioso.- Hugo volvió a sonreír, como si realmente supiera que recibía un cumplido.

Ginny entró en ese momento, con el cabello húmedo y usando un pijama que tenía pinta de ser bastante confortable. Ron trató de memorizar cuándo había sido la última vez que él había usado una.

-Hola, hermanito ¿cómo va todo?

-Hola, enana. Todo va...bien. -La voz le salió monótona- ¿Cómo está Harry?

-Se quedó con los niños mientras yo venía a ayudar a mamá con Hugo. No sabía que vendrías hoy. Pensé que te quedarías con Hermione en San Mungo.

-La señora Granger está con ella. Luego de soltarnos una perorata a los sanadores y a mí, no me quedó mas remedio que venir. Además que los extrañaba a Rose y Hugo.

-Rose está abajo enfurruñada. Es increíble lo mucho que se le parece ¿no es cierto? -Ginny le miró, y Ron asintió lentamente, amagando una sonrisa.- Harry irá a visitarla mañana. No ha tenido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que fue...hay un asunto en el Departamento de Aurores que lo tiene bastante ocupado.

-¿Qué sucede en estos tiempos?-preguntó el pelirrojo con interés.

-Nada demasiado serio, gente imbécil que aún tiene prejucios estúpidos con los magos de familia muggle. Hubo un caso de mocomurciélago contra una chica llamada Keyra Jones en el valle de Godric. Al parecer, un hombre llamado Brandon quiso atacarla luego de que saliera de su casa, sin motivo aparente. Menudo gilipollas.

Ron asintió, pensando por un momento en la cara que habría puesto Hermione si hubiese escuchado aquello. Y es que su esposa todavía era bastante sensible con respecto al tema.

_-¡Hermione, bebé, estoy en casa! -El pelirrojo dejó las llaves sobre la encimera justo al lado de la puerta. Hizo lo mismo con sus guantes de piel de topo, frotándose las manos contra los vaqueros. Era una helada tarde de diciembre, según la WWN habían caído nueve centímetros de nieve sobre Londres, y por tal motivo, Bob, el entrenador de los Cannons, había decidido suspender la práctica y repasar por enésima vez las tácticas para la temporada de primavera._

_Ron y sus compañeros se preguntaban si tanto tecnicismo iba a ser suficiente para coronarse de nuevo campeones del torneo anual. Últimamente los chicos habían murmurado entre ellos que congelarse el culo era más entretenido._

_El chico volvió a llamar a su esposa, y recibió un quedo de 'Estoy aquí' proveniente de la habitación. Aquello lo hizo fruncir el entrecejo. Que lo llamasen loco, pero las bienvenidas de su mujer solían ser más efusivas._

_-Cariño...-Se inclinó contra el quicio de la puerta y la observó, cruzándose de brazos. Hermione le miró y su siguiente acción casi lo derribó -Ei...¿Qué está mal?- Preguntó sorprendido cuando su mujer se le colgó del cuello y comenzó a sollozar. _

_La chica no contestó, y Ron, impotente, le acarició la espalda con cariño. -Mi amor, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Tan mal te ha ido hoy en el trabajo?- Intentó bromear._

_Sin embargo aquel comentario, que en otro momento hubiese hecho reír a su esposa, sólo sirvió para hacerla llorar más. _

_Ron no estaba acostumbrado a verla en esa situación, así que tardó un par de minutos en conseguir que parara. Cuando lo hizo, se sentó en la cama con Hermione a horcajadas- Oye...¿vas a decirme que te ha hecho llorar? _

_Hermione inspiró profundo antes de decir- ¿Recuerdas los informes en los que estuve trabajando desde octubre para los derechos territoriales de los centauros?- Ron asintió. Cómo si pudiera haberlo olvidado. Por aquellos jodidos informes, Hermione lo había puesto en ayuno de sexo por una semana completa.- Pues bien- prosiguió su esposa, con la voz ronca por las lágrimas.- Se lo he presentado a Daphne, mi jefa del Departamento de Regulación y Control para las criaturas mágicas; y ella ha quedado maravillada. Quería convertir el espacio de los centauros en algo legal, y las dos decidimos que el Departamento de Leyes estaría de acuerdo...- Hermione lo miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas y los labios fruncidos._

_-¿Entonces estás llorando por la emoción de haber obtenido la aprobación de los territorios centáuricos?- Murmuró torpemente Ron, para darse cuenta de inmediato que había metido la pata. El labio de Hermione tembló y negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces que fue lo que...?_

_-¡El jefe de legislación es un grandísimo imbécil, eso es lo que ocurrió!- Soltó su mujer indignada, cuyo llanto de repente se había convertido en furia.- ¡Me ha mandado un memorándum esta mañana! ¿Sabes para qué?_

_Ron negó con la cabeza. Intimidado de decir algo que pudiera herirle los sentimientos._

_-¡Para decirme que encontraba estúpido mi informe, y que no se iba a tomar la molestia de adjudicar a favor de una ley propuesta por una jovencita, que a demás de tener veintitrés años, era una 'inexperta nacida de muggles que no entendía nada del tema como en su departamento'!_

_Los sentimientos de Ron fueron de la furia, a la indignación, y luego a la pena por lo que tenían que soportar, no solo su esposa, sino cientos de magos..-Y lo peor es que- continuó Hermione- cuando lo he ido a enfrentar por aquel memo tan ofensivo, ni siquiera me miró antes de decirme que me largara. ¿Cómo puede todavía la gente ser tan esnob?- Ron sabía que aquella era una pregunta retórica, así que meditó antes de responder._

_-Siempre hay personas desagradables por ahí, cariño. Te aseguro que como brujo no te llegará ni a los talones- Dijo, tenso- No le hagas caso a ese cabrón.- Estaba preparado para una reprimenda por su vocabulario; pero Hermione no le dijo nada.- Podría intentar echar un maleficio traga babosas contra ese miserable. Ésta vez no fallaría._

_Y Hermione rió, porque en su interior todavía permanecía la niñita que no podía evitar reír ante aquellos comentarios._

_-Amo el sonido de tu risa- El pálido azul de los ojos de su marido le llegó de lleno en el corazón._

_-Y yo te amo a ti -Respondió la castaña; y luego, decidida, le dijo con fervor- Hazme el amor..._

_-¿Ahora? _

_-¿Acaso no quieres?- Hermione levantó ambas cejas, irónica._

-_Mmmh- Ron gruñó- Trato de mostrarme sensible contigo porque no es un agradable momento para ti...- El chico la observó arrugar la nariz- Pero, si el deber me llama, no me puedo negar. Sobretodo si eres tú el asunto._

_La chica sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo. Ron no se hizo rogar; un momento después, la dejaba tendida en el extremo del colchón, mientras sus manos tanteaban los botones de la camisa de Hermione. Habiéndose vuelto un profesional en el arte de desnudar, Ron logró dejar a su esposa en ropa interior al cabo de unos segundos. Y luego, simplemente ya no tenía nada sobre su perfecta anatomía._

_La contempló desnuda. Siempre era un placer mirarla. Merlín. Hermione era hermosa. _

_Nunca había sido demasiado voluptuosa, pero sus aterciopelados pechos encajaban a la perfección en sus manos. Su vientre era como una pequeña planicie que aterrizaba en la calidez de su sexo. Sus labios, ahora hinchados por los besos, eran como una invitación al pecado. Ron deslizó sus dedos por el valle que formaban sus senos, acariciando su cintura, mientras chupaba y succionaba empedernidamente su hombro. _

_Amaba aquello, cada vez que dejaba alguna marca en su mujer, era como reclamar un territorio que sólo el reconocía. Primitivo y machista. Cuando siguió con su cuello, miró con satisfacción el chupete rojo que le había dejado en el hombro._

_Pero lo que más lo excitaba de su mujer, es que resultaba siempre su igual en el sexo. Cuando Ron era brusco, ella conseguía su manera de dejarle marcas que podía sentir por varios días. Efectivamente, las uñas pintadas a la francesita de Hermione, perdían toda su delicadeza cuando las utilizaba para arañar y pellizcar cualquier parte del pelirrojo que estuviera a su alcance._

_Ron decidió ir un poco más lejos. Luego de asegurarse de dejar una marca en su cuello, bajó hasta sus pechos. Miró a su mujer, y casi pudo atisbar un réplica por lo que haría luego, pero no la dejó hablar. Comenzó a succionar furiosamente uno de los pechos de Hermione, mientras su mano se dirigía a su zona sur, donde los fluidos emanaban sin tregua._

_Chupó y succionó sin piedad, de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, escuchando los gemidos de su mujer, que balanceaba las caderas en señal de invitación. En un momento dado, Ron le mordió un pezón, y Hermione gritó de placer, excitada a sobremanera por las sensaciones. Se oyó un gruñido, y los botones de la camisa de Ron salieron volando. Aquello lo sobresaltó, y levantó su mirada de ojos azules, que chocó inmediatamente con los ojos marrones de Hermione. _

_-No es justo que la que esté desnuda sea sólo yo ¿verdad?- gimió la chica, mordiéndose el labio. Una chispa de picardía destellaba en sus ojos.-De todas formas, la arreglaré luego.- De repente parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, y se ruborizó._

_Pero a Ron no le molestó, y la erección entre sus pantalones tejanos creció dolorosamente._

_Como si hubiese empleado Legeremancia, Hermione atacó el botón de sus jeans, que abrió ferozmente, destrozando la cremallera. Oh, por Merlín. Las gloriosas manos de Hermione acaban de meterse traviesamente en sus calzoncillos, tomando con decisión su miembro. Ron soltó un jadeo, su vista se nubló como si hubiese recibido el impacto de una bludger, y, sin pensar en lo que hacía, mordió de nuevo a su mujer en los pechos, ésta vez con más fuerza. _

_Hermione soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor, que fue acallado por un beso. Ron le apartó la mano de sus calzoncillos, y sin terminar de quitárselos, embistió furiosamente en su mujer, al mismo tiempo que sentía un pinchazo en la espalda, donde las uñas de Hermione se habían clavado profundamente._

_Las grandes y mullidas sábanas estaban lo suficientemente revueltas para ocultarlos a los dos, que estaban tan apasionadamente entrelazados que resultaba difícil notar dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro. _

_Hermione respiraba lánguidamente, acostada sobre la espalda de Ron, dónde tocaba cariñosamente las pecas que le adornaban la espalda. Luego reparó en los pequeños rasguños que le surcaban la espalda, formando una especie de equis amoratada. Se ruborizó y le plantó un beso en las pequeñas heridas. _

_-Hermione...-Ron susurró._

_-¿Mmh?- Fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta._

_-¿Quieres voltearte un momento? _

_-Me parece que estoy bastante cómoda aquí. ¿No te duelen? - Preguntó tímidamente, siguiendo con el dedo la estela de arañazos._

_-No, no me duelen. ¿Y a ti? -Ron hizo un movimiento inesperado, y Hermione quedó tendida y desnuda. La mirada de su marido la escrutó profundamente, mirando su cuello, hombros, y luego sus senos.- Lamento si fui demasiado brusco- Tras decirlo, comenzó a dejar besitos por dónde se esparcían todas las marcas rojas de sus pechos, que al otro día estarían sin duda de un morado profundo._

_-No pasa nada...- dijo Hermione, que sonrió apaciguadora- Siempre viene bien un poco de sexo salvaje luego de una desastrosa jornada laboral. -Ron pareció recuperar un poco la moral, la estrechó entre sus brazos y olfateó el dulce olor a duraznos que siempre emanaba Hermione.- Por cierto ¿cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?_

_-La verdad es que Bob se ha ido un poco al carajo con los entrenamientos. Como el clima es un desastre, él prefiere quedarse en los vestidores explicando los aspectos técnicos una y otra vez. Es un poco estrafalario. Si sigue así, al pobre tío le comenzarán a salir pústulas por todos lado._

_Ron pudo sentir su sonrisa antes de añadir.-¿Qué harás tú con el asunto del tío del ministerio?_

_-No lo sé, pero eso no va quedarse así. -Dijo la chica, con una mirada maliciosa, muy poco propia de ella.- Ése hombre acaba de encabezar mi lista negra. Tiene que haber algo más que un prejuicio esnob en su actitud ¿no lo crees?- Ron se encogió de hombros- Es decir, no puede simplemente odiarme por ser nacida de muggles, si es así, tendría que odiar como mínimo a la mitad de los trabajadores del ministerio. Algo oculta- Meditó.- Ya lo verá. Ya le enseñaré a no meterse con una Weasley._

_Y Ron no pudo contener una sonrisa._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Línea temporal de la historia: Diciembre del año 2002, primera navidad de los chicos como matrimonio. <strong>_

**_Dato curioso del día: El 15 de enero del año 2003, el mago Elphias Doge, amigo de Dumbledore y Miembro de la Órden del Fénix, muere de forma natural._**

**_Espero que os haya gustado, si lo hizo, sólo continúa leyendo, que significa mucho para mí._**

**_Nos seguimos leyendo! XOXOXOXO_**


	5. Vísperas y Manos frías

**Nota aclarativa: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling; yo sólo los utilizó para hacer una historia diferente.**

**_Em, bueno, un saludo para Stefanne Telles, y su mensaje tan...absurdo._  
><strong>

**_La verdad es que escribo porque no puedo vivir sin hacerlo, y está bien, yo entiendo que no a todos les gusta lo que haces a veces, pero ¿denigrar lo que otro hace sólo porque no te gusta? Es un poco patético._**

**_Otra nota que quiero hacer es: Si no entienden la dualidad que intento darle al fanfic, lo siento muchísimo, me gustaría cumplir mis propias exectativas con lo que hago, y con lo que publico también. Lamento si no es lo suficientemente bueno, pero no lo considero plagio, y tampoco otro fanfic cliché._**

**_Espero os guste!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fragmento cinco: Vísperas y Manos Frías.<span>**

Dos semanas después, noviembre dio paso a diciembre y, para desgracia de todos, Hermione todavía no daba muestras de recuperación. Ron estaba cada vez más fatigado y nervioso, pero no era el único. La ausencia de Hermione estaba haciendo estragos en el comportamiento de sus hijos. Rose se estaba deprimiendo, y no dejaba de preguntar una y otra vez dónde estaba su madre.

Hugo, por su parte, había establecido una especie de huelga de hambre; y, según Molly, sólo dejaba de llorar cuando Ron o Ginny estaban cerca de él. El comportamiento de sus hijos le hacía sentirse tan impotente que algunas veces sólo quería tomarlos a los dos, calmar toda su angustia y hacer que su madre volviera.

También había dejado el quidditch. Bob había sido sumamente comprensivo permitiéndole tomar unas vacaciones indefinidas. Eso había sido muy difícil para Ron, que llevaba diez años jugando con los Cannons. Estaba abatido.

_Pero no puedes derrumbarte, hombre. No todavía._

Era miércoles por la tarde cuando entró en el hospital de San Mungo. Había dejado a Hugo y a Rose con Ginny. Ron jamás se había sentido tan agradecido con su hermana pequeña como en esos momentos.

Los sanadores estaban tan acostumbrados a verlo por ahí, que ya no tenía que anunciar su visita en recepción. Se iba a la sala reservada de la cuarta planta, y se sentaba al lado de la cama de su esposa. Y aunque Hermione no podía hablarle ni sentir su presencia, estar con ella allí, lo hacía sentir en casa.

Cuando entró a la habitación, ésta estaba vacía, salvo por el inerte cuerpo de su mujer, que descansaba en una camilla de lujo, con un montón de artefactos mágicos para su comodidad. Ron torció el gesto en una mueca irónica. Qué carajos importaba tener todo el oro del mundo si no podía lograr que su esposa estuviese consigo.

-Hola cariño- Murmuró Ron, acercando su rostro y plantándole un beso en la boca a Hermione. Tragó grueso. No se acostumbraba a que ella no le devolviera los besos. Nunca se acostumbraría. -Tu madre realmente se ha lucido hoy. Estás guapísima.

Eso era cierto. A pesar de los hematomas que tenía en algunas zonas del cuerpo, Hermione llevaba puesto un liviano vestido con estampado floral; le habían cepillado el cabello, y a pesar de que éste lucía un poco opaco, no dejaba de ser adorable.

Recordó los alegatos belicosos de su suegra, insistiendo en que su hija nunca permitiría que la mantuvieran día y noche con una escuálida bata de hospital; y aunque al principio sólo había logrado ataviarla con unos pijamas, la señora Granger tenía un idéntico sentido de la testarudez al de Hermione, y día tras día había pedido la ayuda de las cuidadoras para vestir a su hija con sus ropas habituales.

Y eso estaba bien a criterio de Ron, verla de esa manera sólo hacía parecer que Hermione estaba profundamente dormida.

Le tomó las manos, que estaban tan frías como siempre.- ¿Sabes? Este sábado Hugo cumple siete meses. Yo sé que tú en el fondo lo sabes. Ellos...-Ron carraspeó- te extrañan tanto cariño. Todos lo hacemos.- Pero no hubo ninguna señal de movimiento. Ni siquiera la esperanza de un atisbo o algo parecido. Ron le acarició la mano lentamente, intentando calentársela. -Hermione...-Ésta vez le susurró. - Vamos a estar pronto en vísperas de navidad ¿sabes? -Nada ocurrió.- ¿Recuerdas nuestra primera navidad, cariño? ¿Lo estúpido que fui ¿El pavo quemado? ¿Lo recuerdas, mi amor?- Y le plantó un tierno beso en la mano, que a pesar de sus esfuerzos seguía helada.

_.

_-¡Por supuesto que es necesario que lo haga!-Una crispada Hermione, con el cabello desordenado y el ceño fruncido, miraba a su marido desde la isla de la cocina- ¡Estamos en navidad y nunca he hecho esto por nosotros! Ahora que estamos casados, creo que es justo que sea yo quién cocine._

_Ron cerró la boca para evitar una discusión. En su interior una risita se manifestó. Él amaba con locura a su esposa, pero también admitía que la inteligencia de su mujer no aplicaba para nada en la cocina._

_Se frotó los ojos, se desperezó y apagó el televisor. Era uno de los pocos artefactos muggles que en realidad le gustaban. A su lado, Crookshanks, para aquel tiempo viejo y gordo, imitó los movimientos de su amo. Ron le acarició el cuello y el gato lo miró con plena desconfianza._

_-Realmente me odias aún ¿verdad?-musitó Ron, pelianzudo- Pues, para que lo sepas, gato tonto, soy yo quién se acuesta todos los días con tu chica. Así que, lo siento Crook, pero ella ahora es mía. _

_Hermione carraspeó a su espalda, y Ron cerró los ojos ruborizándose- ¿Otra vez peleando con el gato, Ronald?- El pelirrojo se volteó y miró a su esposa, que tenía los brazos cruzados y las cejas arqueadas._

_-Yo no tengo la culpa que tu gato me odie, Hermione. -Replicó._

_-Ya. Lo que pasa, es que sabes que él no es un gato común ¿verdad, Crook? -La chica tomó al gato con cierta dificultad, y comenzó a acariciarle las orejas.- Él me hace compañía cuando tú estás fuera.- Ron observó cómo le plantaba un beso en la peluda cabecilla.-El pobrecillo no tiene la culpa que tú no lo quieras..._

_-Caray, Hermione. Si a él lo quieres más que a mi.- dijo, y fingió un puchero._

_-Sabes que no es cierto lo que dices. Crookshanks es buena compañía pero...-Hermione se sentó con el gato en el regazo.-...no puede darme lo que tú me das._

_Ron la miró con las cejar arqueadas, claramente malentendiendo sus palabras._

_-¿A qué nos referimos, cariño? ¿A un beso de buenos días o a sexo tórrido en medio de la noche? -le espetó, juguetón._

_-Mmh -Ella arrugó la nariz en ése gesto que Ron adoraba.- No lo sé, yo sólo he dicho algo y tú lo has_

_retorcido._

_-¿Te gustaría tener alguna compañía extra, Hermione? -Ron parecía de repente serio._

_-Bueno, un par de pequeños pelirrojos no me vendrían mal para cuando tú no estás.- Dijo la chica, con una gran sonrisa en los labios._

_Sin embargo, Ron se quedó demudado y la miró con perspicacia. -¿Esta es tú manera de decirme que estás embarazada o algo así?_

_Hermione soltó una carcajada que hizo saltar a Crookshanks de su regazo. -¡Ostras! Claro que no cariño, no seas bobo. - Al decir aquello, la expresión de su marido fue de tanto alivio, que Hermione se sintió un poco dolida.- Yo te dije que quería esperar un par de años, hasta estar estable con mi empleo. Aunque por la expresión que has puesto, veo que a ti no te gustaría._

_Ron no dijo nada, y Hermione tuvo que tomárselo a mal, porque añadió. -¿Tú no quieres, verdad?_

_-Pues...-Ron parecía incómodo con la conversación._

_-Vale, ya lo he captado. -Miró el reloj que estaba sobre el televisor- Casi son las dos. Harry estará esperándote. No vuelvas tarde para cenar.- La voz le salió aguda, y Ron se sintió como un patán._

_-Cariño..._

_-El tema está zanjado, Ron. Vete ya, todo está bien. -Hermione forzó una sonrisa y se dirigió a la cocina de nuevo._

_Ron tragó grueso, mientras se metía por la chimenea y desaparecía en un estallido de llamas verdes._

__._

-"Sólo espero recordar decirle a mis hijos que soy tan feliz como me veo en esa antigua fotografía. Y espero que ellos me crean. Con amor siempre, Charlie"- Ron terminó de leer, y dejó el libro a un lado, en la mesita apretujada con cosas de su esposa. -¿Qué tal? ¿Te ha gustado?

-Yo creo que le ha encantado- dijo una voz a su espalda. Ron se sobresaltó, mirando a su amigo, cuyas facciones socarronas le indicaba que llevaba rato escuchando.-Hola, hombre. ¡Ya ni te veo!

Ron sonrió- Hola, Harry. -Le hizo un gesto para que pasara. El chico se acomodó las gafas, que seguían siendo iguales a las del Harry de once años, y se sentó en una butaca, al lado de Ron.

Miró a Hermione, y en sus ojos verde claro hubo un destello de aflicción. -¿Cómo está ella?

-Igual.-Musitó Ron, con un suspiro.- Los sanadores dicen que la hinchazón en su cerebro no remite; y aunque le han aplicado un montón de conjuros, no hay ninguna señal de que vaya a recuperarse pronto. -E hizo una mueca.

-Vaya- dijo el chico, afligido. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Harry preguntó- ¿Qué tal los niños?

-Ellos están tristes. Los dejé con Ginny porque, aparte de mamá, es la única persona con la que encuentran consuelo. Espero eso no os cause problemas con James, Albus o Lily.

Harry lo miró con esa expresión de 'Oh, por favor, no digas tonterías' y el pelirrojo volvió a sonreír.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va el trabajo? -Dijo un poco más animado.

-Todo viento en popa. Ya sabes que después de la guerra, el mundo mágico no ha tenido mucha acción.

-¿Eso es una queja? Porque demonios, si quieres reencarnar otra vez un mago como aquel, que Merlín nos ampare. -Harry soltó una risotada, y Ron no pudo contener otra. -Además, ahora que Hermione está así, nos harían añicos en dos minutos ¿no crees?

-Ya lo creo. Tú eres realmente buena en eso de planear ¿no, Hermione? -miró a la castaña con una sonrisa. La escrutó por un momento, y luego frunció un poco el entrecejo. -¿Qué le ocurren a sus manos? ¿Por qué están así?

Ron hizo otra mueca. -No lo sé, ya he probado un montón de cosas para entibiárselas, pero por más que trato y trato, no lo consigo. ¿Sugieres algo, compañero?

-Pues...no sé si funcionará, pero ¿por qué no pruebas con las llamas azules que ella suele hacer? Le vienen bien a la ocasión- Y con una mano hizo alusión a la nieve que se había estado acumulando en el alféizar de la ventana.

Ron asintió; y al momento comenzaron a salir de su varita unos destellos de fuego azul, brillante e incandescente. Harry tomó un frasco con algodones, lo vació, y metieron las llamas en el recipiente. Luego, las colocaron entre ambas manos de Hermione.

La imagen de ella sosteniendo aquellas llamas era tan familiar, que Ron sintió una gran ola de esperanza inflándose en su pecho. Y, aunque no lo expresó, rogó en silencio que todo eso volviera con él.

_.

_-La he cagado, Harry. -Dijo el pelirrojo con voz desesperada, mientras apuraba una cerveza de mantequilla de un solo trago._

_-¿Problemas con Hermione? -Harry lo miró con suspicacia._

_-¿Cómo lo sabes? _

_-Vamos, hombre. He visto esa expresión un centenar de veces a lo largo de los años. Conozco las señales- Dijo, tomándose también el resto de su cerveza.- Entonces ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?_

_-El tema de los hijos salió a colisión -Se inclinó en la silla y se retorció los dedos tras decirlo. Harry lo miró sin entender, y Ron añadió- Es decir, me lanzó una pulla bastante directa acerca de 'un par de pelirrojos para hacerle compañía'._

_Para sorpresa de Ron, Harry se rió. -¿Y qué tiene eso de raro? _

_-Que no le he dicho nada, me dejó petrificado con el comentario; y yo la he dejado enfurruñada en casa. Realmente me siento como un marido horrible, Harry. -El castaño puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Oi, hombre, realmente has sido muy insensible con ella. Ya sabes como es Hermione, y en algún momento tenía que intentar sacar el tema._

_-Antes de casarnos, acordamos que nada de hijos por un par de años, Harry. Creí que...-dudó-...creí que en verdad iba a esperar un tiempo para hablar de niños._

_Harry lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, como si el entendiera algo que Ron no.- Vamos Ron, es evidente lo que le pasa a Hermione.-Ron lo miró fijamente, tratando de adivinar qué era eso que el no comprendía- Mira, si te sirve de consuelo, Ginny estuvo así conmigo por unos días, luego de que nacieron Lucy y Roxanne._

_-¿Qué tienen que ver nuestras sobrinas en esto?_

_-Oh, vamos, Ron. Son bebés. Son las criaturas más adorables del mundo. -Dijo, pronunciando cada palabra con ímpetu; y entonces la ficha le cayó de manera instantánea. Claro, por Merlín, que idiota._

_-¿Entonces quieres decir que Hermione se hizo ilusiones con un hijo nuestro luego de ver lo adorables que son Lucy y Roxanne? -La idea le parecía un poco absurda, pero había madurado lo suficiente en esos años para entender mejor esa clase de sentimientos.- ¡Claro, tienes razón! Vaya, realmente soy un poco tozudo._

_-¿Sólo un poco? Yo creo que no has recibido suficientes bludgers en la cabeza para espabilarte. -Se mofó el otro, quitando el corcho de otra cerveza._

_Ron sonrió, abriendo su quinta cerveza, también._

_El sonido de las llaves advirtió su llegada. Eran las seis menos diez, y para su sorpresa, el lugar estaba impregnado de un olor maravilloso. Sus tripas gruñeron. El tiempo con su amigo había pasado tan rápido que no había notado el hambre que tenía._

_Estremeciéndose de frío, agradeció el calor de la calefacción. Tenía que anotar eso en su lista de artefactos muggles favoritos. Podía alabar a su mujer durante toda la eternidad por ser una bruja tan lista. Al pensar en su esposa, advirtió un pequeño olor a duraznos provenientes del corredor. Cerró los ojos, rogando que a Hermione se le hubiese pasado el enojo._

_Caminó lentamente, como si sus piernas pesaran toneladas; y entró en la cocina._

_Hermione estaba ataviada con un vestido de cóctel verde esmeralda, que resaltaba su pálida y cremosa piel. Se había recogido el cabello en un coleta alta, dejando un par de mechones enmarcando su rostro. Sus ojos castaños estaban bordeados con delineador, y el repiqueteo de sus tacones sonaba al moverse apresuradamente por el lugar._

_Ron la pilló desprevenida abriendo unas judías verdes, y la abrazó por la espalda. El olor era embriagador,y no pudo resistirse a plantarle un beso en el cuello.-Ei...-murmuró en su oído._

_-Ei...-respondió ella, con la voz un poco rasposa.- ¿Cómo te ha ido? _

_Agradeció eternamente que el enojo de su mujer se hubiera disipado, y con un poco más de confianza, respondió- Ha estado bien, Harry te manda un abrazo y dice que nos verá mañana en la Madriguera para la cena; y que tiene algo muy importante que informarnos._

_-Oh, espero que sea algo bueno. -La castaña suspiró, y Ron decidió que era el momento justo para hacerlo._

_-Amor, realmente lamento lo que ocurrió esta tarde. -Hermione se dio la vuelta, y lo miró a los ojos.- Fui muy insensible, y no quiero excusarme, pero me dejaste mudo con lo que dijiste._

_-Vale, está bien. No estoy enfadada ni nada. Es sólo que me hubiese gustado que dijeras algo._

_-A mi también me hubiese gustado decir algo, porque no quiero que pienses que no me importa hablar de eso, te juro que ese no es el caso._

_Hermione le plantó un besito en la comisura de los labios, y el pelirrojo se dio por disculpado._

_-A ver, entonces- Ron se frotó las manos y miró todo lo que había en la encimera- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?_

_Un destello de orgullo se asomó en los ojos de su esposa, mientras le obsequiaba esa mirada de autosuficiencia que sólo adoptaba cuando se sentía muy satisfecha de sí misma. Hermione sonrió, al ver cómo la vista de su esposo se posaba en un molde que estaba en el rincón._

_Hermione esperó expectante, escuchando lo que diría a continuación. -¿Eso es pavo, cariño? -Ron lo miró sin muchos ánimos, pero disimuló muy bien. El platillo estaba completamente quemado, y sólo en unas partes se apreciaba el dorado que probablemente hubiese alcanzado en otras circunstancias. -Bueno, esto se ve bastante rico también- mintió con descaro._

_Hermione soltó una risita y lo miró enternecida. -Tú realmente me amas ¿no? -Cada palabra la pronunció lentamente._

_-¿Por qué lo dices? -Preguntó, divertido._

_-Porque este pavo está hecho un desastre. En realidad pensaba hacer algo con él, porque no quiero echarlo a la basura, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Y tú vienes aquí, y ves lo horripilante y quemado que luce, y me dices que se ve rico -Hermione sonrió abiertamente. -Infortunadamente nos quedamos sin pavo, así que improvisé algo. Espero que sepa bien, pero es realmente tierno que intentes mentir cariño, aunque lo hagas mal._

_Ron también sonrió, y se sentía tan afortunado de tenerla, que no le hubiese importado comer sopa enlatada si con eso lograba hacerla feliz._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero lo hayan disfrutado!<strong>  
><em>

_**Lamento mucho haber tardado, pero, sin mentirles, estuve muy bloqueada toda la semana, y reescribí el capítulo unas seis veces, así que ¿qué os pareció? Si te gustó, deja un review, o algo así, o simplemente continúa leyendo!**_

_**Dato curioso del día; ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Mackenzie!, que el día de hoy está cumpliendo diez años.**_

_**Nos seguimos leyendo xoxoxo!**_


	6. Navidad

**Nota aclarativa: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; yo sólo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente.**

**¿Me extrañaron? ¡Yo si! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero tuve que presentarme en la facultad de medicina en la Universidad del Zulia, y tuve que viajar por tres días. ¡Estoy muy feliz! Aunque no me lo han preguntado :3**

**Escribía media página cuando podía, y no sé, releí el capítulo al rededor de 8 veces para rectificar que todos los datos estuviesen bien colocados. **

**Espero os guste! Y a los que no les agraden mucho los caps con alto contenido sexual, no lean este xD (Creo que voy a tener que cambirle el rated al fic)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fragmento seis: Navidad.<span>**

Rose estaba tarareando _Rodolfo el reno_, al tiempo que coloreaba un dibujo sobre la isla de la cocina. Disimuladamente echaba furtivos vistazos a la fotografía de su madre, colocada a propósito en uno de los gabinetes; y sus pequeños ojos castaños adquirían una mirada anhelante, entonces volvía a lo suyo, y luego repetía el proceso, una y otra vez.

Su pelirrojo padre la observaba reclinado desde el sillón, agotado, luego de haber librado una batalla de chillidos y protestas con su pequeño hijo de siete meses.

La razón: Ron no tenía nada entre los pechos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo difícil que estaba resultando, no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

Hugo estaba en su camastro móvil, y golpeaba con sus regordetas manos las pequeñas figuras marinas que estaban hechizadas para flotar sobre su mata de cabello rojo. A diferencia de Rose, los ojos de Hugo eran de un azul profundo, exactamente iguales a los de Ron. Le había tomado una hora completa descubrir que aquella colorida sillita emocionaba de sobremanera a su hijo.

Y aquello le hacía reflexionar sobre todas esas cosas que no sabía acerca de sus hijos.

Siendo el penúltimo de siete hijos, Ron había decidido estar presente en todos los momentos importantes de la vida de sus niños cuando los tuviera, y darles cada segundo de su tiempo para atesorar esos grandes momentos. Y lo había conseguido, claro que sí; pero en ese camino, se había desviado un poco, obviando los detalles pequeños que hacían felices o enfurruñaban a Rose y Hugo.

Haber vuelto a su rutina normal, no obstante, consiguió aminorar el comportamiento rebelde de ambos, que ahora estaban tranquilos en su espaciosa casa de Londres.

Era la noche anterior a navidad; y hacía tanto frío que Ron se planteó la posibilidad de dormir al lado de las flamas azules perpetuas que se habían vuelto tan habituales en el lugar. De fondo en la radio, sonaba un tema navideño de una bruja que estaba muy de moda ese año. La canción hablaba de besos bajo el muérdago y obsequiar carámbanos, y Ron sonrió. Seguro eso hubiese conseguido que Hermione riera tontamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_¡Hermione, te a__mo como un loco, pero si no sales ya mismo de ahí, te juro que…!_

_-¿Qué? –Su esposa abrió la puerta del baño y lo miró ceñuda, con las manos en las caderas._

_El chico no respondió, porque la apariencia de su mujer lo había dejado sin aliento, como siempre ocurría. Ataviada con un vestido color bronce, que hacían resaltar sus cabellos y ojos, Hermione Weasley, a criterio de su esposo, era un tentativo caramelito, que pronto, más pronto de lo que consideraba, iba a disfrutar._

_-Olvídate de todo lo que acabo de decir; si necesitas emplear todo este jodido tiempo para verte así de sexy, que se vaya al carajo la cena. –Ron gruñó, tomándola por la cintura. Hermione se ruborizó, y su rostro adquirió una tonta expresión infantil, mientras todas sus hormonas se veían revolucionadas tras aquel comentario._

_-Parecías…-tragó saliva-…un poco impaciente hace unos segundos._

_-Chist. –Ron le plantó un besito en la boca- Ese seguro no era yo._

_Ella sonrió y se mordió los labios; haciendo que su marido se planteara la idea de dejar al resto de los Weasley plantados, y celebrar navidad a su manera con su adorada mujer. _

_Sin embargo Hermione, que se había vuelto muy hábil en interpretar las miradas de su esposo, le dio un golpecito en el hombro y chasqueó con la lengua. A continuación se escabulló de los fortachones brazos de Ron y salió presurosa hasta la cómoda, donde tomó sus nuevos pendientes de oro, regalos de su esposo. _

_Mientras sus delicadas manos se posaban en su oreja izquierda, Ron no pudo evitar ver destellar el diamante en su dedo anular, sobre la banda de matrimonio, y un sentido primitivo se apoderó de él. Y casi quiso golpearse el pecho con ambos puños. Merlín tendría que ayudar mucho a su sobreprotector instinto si llegaban a tener una preciosura como Hermione por hija. No podía dominarse con la madre, mucho menos podría dominarse con su hija, sobretodo si heredaba esos castaños y adorables ojos... y los labios...y..._

_-Bueno, creo que ya está.- Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos; observó a su esposa dándose un último escrutinio frente al espejo y estiró el brazo para tomar su mano, al tiempo que caía en la cuenta de que había estado pensando en bebés, y no pudo evitar sentir una ridícula tibieza en su estómago._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Resonaba un familiar alarido en sus oídos; mientras lentamente era arrastrado de su agradable sueño, donde una castaña lo besaba con pasión en todo el medio de la playa, y él tiraba del cordón posterior de su bikini, y éste caía lentamente revelando el resplandor de uno turgentes pechos; y Ron gemía, y se desesperaba por tocar cada centímetro de aquella piel. _Hermione, Hermione, Hermione..._

El alarido se hizo más real y Ron abrió los ojos de sopetón; respirando la débil esencia de durazno que residía en la almohada que usaba Hermione, y con la que había dormido los últimos días para no sentirse tan horriblemente solitario en aquella cama.

Inmediatamente después de eso, se dio cuenta que el alarido era el llanto de Hugo, que ya no dormía, y en cambio si observaba a su padre por entre los barrotes de su cuna. A su lado, el pequeño cuerpecito de Rose se hizo un ovillo entre el edredón.

_Oh, claro. _Ella se había cambiado a su cama en medio de la noche, luego de tener otra pesadilla.

Estirándose y desperezándose, Ron se levantó y caminó hacia el otro extremo de la habitación; donde había trasladado la cuna de Hugo, para tenerlo más cerca de si. Tomó al niño en brazos, y éste se calló inmediatamente, poniendo sus manitas en la cara de Ron, que sonrió somnoliento.

-Buenos días, pequeñín. -Dijo, con la voz ronca.- Oye, a penas son las seis de la mañana ¿no piensas darme tregua hoy? -Los relucientes ojos azules del niño brillaron, y Ron lo interpretó como una mirada de alegría. Le brindó una sonrisa ladeada, y Ron también sonrió, un poco muy parecido a Hugo. -Feliz navidad, hijo. -Y le dio un beso en su regordeta mejilla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¡Oh, al fin están aquí!- La regordeta cara de la señora Weasley les brindó una gigante sonrisa; antes de besar y abrazar a su hijo y a su yerna, dándole un fuerte abrazo a esta última y guiñándole un ojo.-¿Por qué no habían vuelto? ¡Se les extrañaba tanto!_

_-Es cierto- concordó el señor Weasley, acercándose al recibidor con una copa de ponche en la mano, repitiendo el gesto de su esposa, y dando un sorbo a la bebida rojiza.- Y vaya, Hermione, que linda estás..._

_-Gracias señor Weasley. -Dijo la chica, abochornada._

_-¡Oh, pero niña, ya deja de llamarme señor Weasley! Estoy viejo, pero no es para tanto. -Hermione se rió por lo bajo. -Y tú, mi muchacho- dijo haciendo alusión a Ron- ¿Qué tal el quidditch? ¿Están los Cannons ya listos para patear los traseros en el campeonato?_

_-Algo así, papá. -Contestó Ron, con una sonrisa afectuosa._

_Avanzaron hacia el comedor, que, como ocurría siempre, estaba abarrotado con las pelirrojas cabezas de los Weasley. En un extremo se encontraba Ginny Potter sentada con sus cuñadas Fleur y Angelina Weasley. Las dos últimas tenían a dos bebés preciosas en los brazos; Dominique y Roxanne. _

_Hermione se aproximó a ellas, y las saludó a todas afectuosamente, deteniéndose en especial con Ginny, que a lo largo de los años se había convertido en la hermana que no había tenido._

_Ron se había reunido con el resto de sus hermanos y Harry, y estaban, naturalmente, hablando sobre quidditch._

_Él ambiente era cálidamente familiar, como siempre ocurría en la Madriguera. Percy Weasley parecía el más reservado; y a Ron aquello le parecía una bobera, pues hacía mucho tiempo que se habían limado las asperezas entre todos los hombres de la familia._

_-Entonces...-Estaba diciendo Fleur, cuyo inglés había mejorado considerablemente en el transcurso de los años- Hemos tenido un poco de problemas con Victoire y Dominique, porque Victoire no se ha tomado muy bien la llegada de su hegmanita- Hermione le echó un vistazo a la pequeña Victoire, que estaba jugando con Teddy Lupin en el salón. La niña era tan bella y tan rubia como su madre; y la castaña, al escuchar el amor con el que su cuñada hablaba, no pudo dejar de sentirse emocionada._

_-¿Y que tal te va a ti con Lucy, Audrey?- Preguntó Ginny a su cuñada, que acababa de regresar del dormitorio, donde había dejado a su primogénita dormida._

_-Pues nos estamos acostumbrando a ello todavía. -Contestó la mujer, con una gran sonrisa.-Percy es un poco neurótico con la bebé. Parece que no quiere que alguien toque uno solo de sus cabellos. Él alega que está demasiado pequeña para exponerse a tantos gérmenes que hay por allí, pero estoy segura de que mi marido no ha dejado de ser el chico que hablaba sobre los culos de los calderos- Las mujeres rieron por lo bajo.-El primer mes, no ha querido que saliéramos de casa, así que me le he plantado en sus narices, y le he advertido que, o salíamos de casa, o era capaz de echarle un maleficio. -Todas volvieron a reír; Audrey siempre era muy agradable._

_-¿Y que hay del sexo, chicas? -Volvió a preguntar Ginny, que, al igual que sus cuñadas, no estaba ingiriendo alcohol. -¿Es verdad que después de los niños queda exiliado en la relación?_

_Fleur, Angelina y Audrey se sonrojaron; todas con la misma mirada cómplice en los ojos. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, hasta que Hermione dijo. -Vamos, Ginny. ¿En serio quieres escuchar sobre la vida sexual de tus hermanos? _

_-No sobre la Ron y la tuya, claro está. Mi hermano y tú...bueno, no es que oculten mucho las ganas de arrancarse la ropa que siempre cargan encima. -Hermione se unió al grupo de las sonrojadas.- Es sólo que...con lo que nos espera a mi y a Harry desde ahora, quiero saber cómo es el sexo después de los hijos.- Todas la miraron con escepticismo, claramente pensando lo mismo; y no hizo falta preguntarlo, porque en el otro extremo de la mesa se oyó un grito de sorpresa._

_-¿DEJASTE A MI HERMANA EMBARAZADA?- Bill tenía los ojos abiertos hasta el tope, mirando fijamente a Harry, que de repente parecía muy pequeño rodeado de todos los Weasley._

_Hermione se encontró con la mirada de Ron, y le sonrió. Luego volvió sus ojos a Ginny, que había posado una mano en su vientre, y Hermione no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarla. -Eso es fantástico. Felicidades Gin- Dijo de corazón. _

_Luego de la conmoción inicial, la mesa prorrumpió en múltiples felicitaciones para los nuevos padres. Los únicos que no parecían sorprendidos con la noticia eran los señores Weasley, que ya estaban enterados y muy felices por Ginny y Harry._

_Ron advirtió que los ojos de Hermione miraban fijamente a ningún lado, y casi pudo adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Aquello hizo que se sintiera agobiado, pero lo dejo estar. Era demasiado pronto, él no estaba listo para eso aún._

_La señora Weasley anunció que la cena estaba lista._

_Comieron conversando animadamente. Ron estaba sentado al lado de Hermione, y le sujetaba la mano con firmeza. En el transcurso de la velada, abrieron todos un par de regalos; la señora Weasley, como era lógico, había tejido para todos sus hijos y nietos un jersey de lana. _

_-Ya sé que todos mis niños están casados ahora, pero nunca se pierde la costumbre- Dijo, enjugándose las emotivas lágrimas, mientras el señor Weasley le daba palmaditas de consuelo en la cabeza._

_-Oh, muchas gracias pog el de Victoire, Molly- dijo Fleur, que le había puesto el pequeño suéter a su hija, de color verde y con una gran V dorada haciendo juego con sus platinados cabellos.- Sin embargo, cgeo que el de Dominique hay que encogerlo un poco. Bill, cariño ¿Podrías encargarte?_

_Hermione jugueteaba con el extremo de su bufanda de lana; de un color escarlata y dorado, viejo recuerdo de sus años de Hogwarts, que la señora Weasley había tejido para ella. A su lado, su marido ostentaba un adorable jersey del mismo color, que no le favorecía en nada; pero le recordaba al Ron de doce años._

_Un par de copas después, Hermione se sentía un poco mareada; y casi pudo no sentirlo, pero era imposible._

_Tenía la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Ron, y éste, aprovechándose de su posición, había comenzado a acariciarle la parte superior del muslo. Hermione por instinto apretó las piernas, pero las manos traviesas de Ron se colaron entre su vestido, y comenzó a tocar con dedos hábiles sus bragas._

_Lo miró con los ojos llenos de deseo, y el pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa lobuna. La chica, sonrojada a más no poder, observó con aire nervioso a todos los presentes; pero nadie parecía percatarse de la agonía sexual a la que se estaba enfrentando._

_Sonaba de fondo Celestina Warbeck, la cantante favorita de la señora Weasley, con la familiar canción del caldero ardiente lleno de amor. Oh, vaya. Casi le iba perfecto a la situación._

_-No hagas ningún ruido, cariño. Porque no voy a poder detenerme ahora.-Hermione estuvo a punto de pedirle que parara, pero Ron fue más voraz y sus dedos apartaron las bragas e hicieron contacto con su sexo, empapado y anegado de fluidos._

_Hermione tomó su copa y la apuró de un solo trago. Y eso fue suficiente para llamar la atención de la señora Weasley._

_-Oi, linda ¿qué te pasa? Estás colorada como un tomate y estamos en pleno invierno- la miró preocupada la mujer. _

_-Señora Weasley- Hermione carraspeó, pues la voz le había salido muy ronca. -Creo que me siento un poco indispuesta. Pienso que es porque no comí muy bien._

_-Ni se diga, cariño. Te ves fatal. Ron ¿por qué no la llevas a acostarse? Preparé tu habitación por si acaso debían quedarse a dormir._

_-Claro mamá. Gracias -Sus manos abandonaron el lugar acogedor que había estado invadiendo, y tomó la mano de su mujer. Ambos salieron presurosos del comedor, y Hermione casi se murió de la vergüenza cuando Ginny le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente y levanto un pulgar._

_Pero nadie se percató de eso; ni del ruido seco que hizo la espalda de Hermione al chocar contra la pared del descansillo de la escalera, donde Ron la arrinconó y le devoró los labios en un beso arrebatador._

_-¿Estás loco? -Susurró Hermione, mordiéndose los labios. -¡Esta es la casa de tus padres!_

_-¿Y eso que, mi amor? Te deseo ya, ahora mismo. ¿Vas a enfurruñarte por eso?_

_Hermione intentó mostrarse enojada, pero al final sonrió. -Me vas a pagar eso que has hecho allá abajo._

_-¿Ah, si? Bueno, ya quiero verte cobrándotelas -Contestó Ron, apretándose contra ella, y haciendo notar su más que evidente excitación. -Además...-dijo sin aliento entre un beso- ...es tu culpa por estar tan provocativa esta noche. -Le machacó los labios con un mordisco y la cargó con las piernas enredadas en la cadera._

_Subieron besándose desesperadamente el resto del tramo de las escaleras, y cuando Ron abrió la puerta, la espalda de Hermione volvió a chocar, esta vez con la pared de su habitación. Su esposa sacó la varita y con una floritura la habitación quedó bloqueada e insonorizada. Un destello de deseo le surcó los ojos azules, y su boca continuó por donde lo habían dejado._

_Sus ansiosas manos fueron a parar a las nalgas de su mujer; que estaban un poco más descubiertas por su posición. Hermione agarró la parte posterior de su jersey y se la sacó por la cabeza, al tiempo que sus manos masajeaban su nuca._

_-Te amo...-Logró jadear, en un momento de choque frenético de lenguas._

_-Te amo-Gimió Ron al instante._

_La llevó hacia la cama y la tumbó con gentileza, sonriendo perversamente al darse cuenta de los temblores de placer que atacaban el cuerpo a la chica. Ella, por su parte, no permaneció en aquella posición mucho tiempo. Se incorporó rápidamente y se sentó sobre sus talones. Con una mueca, tomó la cinturilla de los vaqueros de Ron, y lo atrajo hasta su rostro, quedando la cremallera en sus narices._

_Ron negó con la cabeza, Hermione soltó una risita tonta. Con decisión frenética, le desabrochó el cinturón y el botón, bajando la cremallera, los vaqueros y los calzoncillos al mismo tiempo. La erección de su esposo se irguió ante sus ojos, dura, palpitante y caliente. _

_Antes de que pudiera protestar, Hermione le había tomado la base del pene, y se lo acariciaba con manos seguras, el pelirrojo cerrando los ojos para evitar perder el control deprisa. Un líquido perlado emanaba del glande; y ella lo tocó justo allí, haciendo que todas las terminaciones nerviosas del hombre se estimularan._

_Ron por su parte, estaba seguro que toda la sangre de su anatomía había ido a radicar en su miembro, y si Hermione seguía con su toqueteo, no iba durar mucho. Y eso no estaba en sus planes._

_-¿Recuerdas lo que dije sobre que ibas a pagármelas? -La chica lo dijo tan cerca de su palpitar, que el aliento hizo que se le erizaran todos los vellos de la nuca- Cariño, creo que la venganza va ser más dulce para ti. _

_Y luego de decirlo, lo cogió con su boca. Acunándolo entre su lengua y paladar, Hermione succionó con fuerza, al tiempo que sus manos se dirigían hacia sus testículos, y los apretaba con fuerza._

_Su sexo llegó a la parte posterior de la garganta de Hermione, y ella tragó. _

_Ron gimió ruidosamente, sujetando el cabello de su esposa y marcando el ritmo de la felación. Inmediatamente, el vaivén de sus caderas se tornó lento, pero constante. Hermione lo chupó, succionó y lamió sin ningún tipo de pudor; y un sentido delirante se adueñó del pelirrojo, al ver a su esposa arrodillada, dándole una mamada asesina._

_-Herm- su voz sonó ronca y áspera.- Estoy...quiero decir...Yo...no...voy a durar mucho más.- Murmuró entrecortadamente. Haciendo caso omiso a su comentario, Hermione succionó con mayor firmeza, y Ron gritó. _

_Eso pareció bastarle a ella, porque un momento después era liberado de su boca, que estaba hinchada y húmeda. Los ojos de Ron centellearon. Lejos estaba de amedrentar su excitación. Se abalanzó sobre Hermione, y la besó de nuevo. Su boca tenía un sabor extraño, pero ya conocía esa mezcla almizcleña, así que la invadió con más fuerza, haciendo que los labios de la chica dolieran ante el ensanchamiento. _

_Ron ni siquiera la despojó del vestido; el cual alzó hasta la cintura de Hermione. Le arrancó las bragas empapadas, se inclinó sobre ella y atacó con su lengua._

_Debió haber anticipado aquel grito, que llegó directo a su zona íntima. Era el turno de su revancha. _

_Hermione no previó el movimiento de su esposo, que con la varita, hizo que sus manos quedaran amarradas a los barrotes de la cama. Le abrió más las piernas a su mujer, y dio un lametazo, seguido de otro, otro y otro. Atrapó el capullo que envolvía su clítoris, y le dio un pequeño mordisco. Hermione gritó, y su interior se tensó completamente. A diferencia suya, ella sabía que Ron no iba parar hasta empujarla a los últimos resquicios de su cordura. _

_Rápidamente, el chico se satisfizo con ávidas y constantes succiones que lograron acelerar el corazón de ambos; transpirando y sonrojándose._

_-Ron- chilló, desesperada. -Por favor..._

_Lo necesitaba jodidamente mucho._

_-¿Qué, bebe? ¿Quieres algo más? -La urgió el chico, para luego volver a lo suyo._

_-Sí. Por favor..._

_-Dímelo, cariño. ¿Qué es eso que necesitas? _

_-Ron...por favor...- suplicó._

_-Sólo tienes que decirlo, cariño. Me complacerá mucho._

_-Fó..llame. -Susurró entrecortadamente Hermione, blandiendo sus caderas de arriba a abajo, en una más que evidente invitación. -Por favor, amor, fóllame._

_Ron se despegó de su sexo, dándole un último lametazo. La sujetó por las caderas, alzándolas en una posición que estaba seguro haría que Hermione lo sintiera en todo su interior. -Mírame, mi amor._

_Ella lo miró, lágrimas le anegaban los ojos. Ron le acarició la sien, y se introdujo lentamente, como si pudiera hacerle daño con solo tocarla. Hermione cerró los ojos y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Al chico se le volvió agua la boca, y la besó con dulzura, sintiendo un segundo después el sabor salado de las lágrimas. Embistió en ella un poco más duro, mientras una profunda emoción lo embargaba a él también; y entendió el por qué de las lágrimas de su mujer. _

_Aquello era perfecto._

_Cuando el orgasmo llegó, Hermione se aferró a Ron con fuerza, y éste le plantó un montón de besos por toda la cara, susurrando que la amaba, una y otra vez._

_-También te amo, mucho...-Los ojos de Hermione volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Ron la liberó de sus ataduras invisibles y cayeron desordenadamente en la cama. En un enredo de piernas, sábanas y sexos. _

_-Eso ha sido...- el chico silbó. -...Bastante intenso._

_Un pequeño sollozo prorrumpió de los labios de su esposa, y Ron la abrazó con fuerza. -Lo sé cariño, para mí ha sido igual, pero no tienes por qué llorar Hermione.- le dijo con dulzura, besándole los nudillos._

_-Lo siento...-balbuceó, con la voz trémula.- Es que...te amo tanto. No quiero que nada te pase nunca._

_-Ya sé que estás así porque voy a viajar el mes que viene, pero nada va pasarme mi cielo. Te juro que por más lejos que viaje, siempre voy a volver a ti, esa es nuestra promesa ¿no? _

_Hermione hizo un puchero y sollozó un poco más. -Lo siento, mi amor. Es que cada vez que te vas me entra un miedo irracional. Entiendo que es tu trabajo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Hoy he visto lo felices que son todos, y siento que si algo llegara a pasarte...jamás podría superarlo._

_Ron sonrió para sus adentros; esa era su chica, siempre preocupándose demasiado._

_-Ya sé, cariño. Entiendo ese miedo irracional, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte tanto. Ya verás que dentro de poco estaré de vuelta. -Olfateó el olor a duraznos. -Tú siempre logras que vuelva. ¿Imagínate si dejo que algo me pase? ¡Me colgarías de las pelotas por dejarte!_

_Hermione le dio un golpecito en las costillas, mitad riendo mitad llorando.- Ya, que es enserio._

_-Sé que es en serio, amor. Deja de llorar, por favor ¿acaso estás sumamente sensible porque va a venirte la regla?_

_-No lo sé, creo que sí. -La chica aspiró por la nariz, y dibujó círculos en el pecho de Ron, respirado plenamente._

_El chico hizo un repentino movimiento, y trepó encima de ella. La tomó por ambos lados de la cara y la besó de nuevo. -Te amo, señora Weasley. Y realmente agradezco al cielo por haberme concedido este maravilloso regalo de navidad._

_Y ella no dijo nada más, porque de todas las personas en el mundo, él único que la dejaba sin palabras era aquel pelirrojo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero os haya gustado! Si asi fue, dejen un review, sigan la novela o márquenla como favorita. Les aseguro que la retroalimentación siempre viene bien :D<em>**

**_Dato curioso del día; El primero de febrero de 1997, Hermione, Harry y Ron se presentaron a su primer clase de aparición. Es decir, hace 18 años el día de hoy._**

**_Sobre la novela;_**

**_*En la novela, Lucy y Roxanne nacieron antes que Molly II y Fred II. _**

**_*Es la navidad del 2002, y Ginny está embarazada. La verdad, la fecha de nacimiento de James siempre ha sido un enigma, pero en este fic, James Sirius Potter será un tanto muy mayor que Rose, porque como leen, Ron no tiene muchos ánimos de convertirse en padre._**

**_*La relacion de Hermione con sus cuñadas, es buena a mi criterio. Aunque JK Rowling nunca ha aclarado que eso sea verdad._**

**_Nos seguimos leyendo! XOXOXO_**


	7. Retrospectiva

_**Nota aclarativa; Todos los pesonajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente.**_

**_En general, la historia se ha basado en Ron y la falta que Hermione le hace. Eso, sumado a los flashbacks que adornan los capítulos, con viejos momentos de la pareja, donde hago un reconteo de los grandes momentos de Ron y Herm; partiendo desde el momento en que se casaron._**

**_Así que pensé; ¿qué tal un fragmento que hable de su vida antes de ser marido y mujer? Vale..._**

_**Espero os guste! **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fragmento siete: Retrospectiva.<span>**

_***Capítulo enteramente narrado desde el punto de vista de Hermione Jean Granger***_

_**Ambientación; varias fechas entre 1998 y 2001.**_

_**Momento n°1; Catorce de mayo de 1998.**_

_Habían transcurrido ya once días desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. Era un bonito y agradable día de mayo en la Madriguera._

_Vale, en cuanto a condición climática se refería. En otras circunstancias el ambiente hubiese sido cálido, alegre, familiar...incluso divertido. Pero nada de eso era así, y aquello estaba resultando realmente doloroso para todos._

_Porque Fred se había ido, y Lupin y Tonks; y tantas otras buenas personas que no merecían haber muerto._

_Los primeros días todos éramos un montón de autómatas, dolientes, ambivalentes. Los señores Weasley apenas y hablaban con alguien más que no fuera el otro. Y ni qué decir de George. Este se había encerrado en su antigua habitación y sólo salía de vez en cuando, cuando el encierro suponía un gran agobio para él._

_Y sin embargo, a pesar de la profunda desesperanza que reinaba en el lugar, yo no podía dejar de sentir una paz que resultaba casi ofensiva en comparación con el estado anímico del resto de los Weasleys. Era un hecho que, a pesar del profundo sinsabor que se sentía, Voldemort, el señor oscuro, el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado, se había ido para siempre._

_Al principio había estado muy traumatizada como para notar aquello; eso, sumado al hecho de que el sentimiento de devastación me habían impedido re acomodar mis sentimientos y pensamientos, no había hecho que notara el profundo alivio que me embargaba; la sensación de triunfo al no tener que preocuparme por si hallarían al otro día a un buen amigo, compañero, hermano o familiar muerto._

_Y luego de que esa sensación se esfumase, estaba Ron. Que no hablaba con absolutamente nadie desde que habían enterrado a Fred en el cementerio de Ottery St. Catchpole, en una ceremonia de duelo bastante emotiva, donde yo había sostenido la mano de mi pelirrojo todo el rato._

_Mi pelirrojo; la verdad no sabía si podía referirme a él como mío. No habíamos hablado de lo que había sucedido durante la batalla, porque yo era una mujer con tacto y él acababa de perder a uno de sus hermanos, y eso bastaba para posponer la charla por unos días. Pero mi lado feminista me hacía plantearme la idea de que, tal vez, él había aceptado mi beso sólo porque estábamos en medio de una pelea cruel, en donde cualquiera de los dos podría haber terminado sin vida._

_No es que yo hubiese esperado algo más tampoco, porque mi impulso tal vez hubiese estado un poco fuera de lugar. Pero, ni un cuerno, ya habían pasado varios días y yo merecía una explicación._

_Me planté enfrente de la recámara de Ronald ese mismo día al anochecer; y antes de que toda la moral se esfumara, toqué la puerta un par de veces. No esperé que el respondiera para abrir._

_Ron estaba tumbado en su cama individual, ojeando un viejo álbum de fotografías. Al sentir mi presencia, me miró con los ojos empañados; y algo se apretujó en mí. Y quise correr a consolarlo, pero no lo hice porque tal vez es no era lo que él estaba esperando. Así que sólo caminé hacia él y me senté en un extremo de la cama, a su lado._

_-Hola...-susurré._

_-Hola. -Dijo él, e hizo una mueca. -¿Te dijo mi madre que vinieras a ver si estoy vivo aún? _

_-No.-Le corté de inmediato.- Quería saber por mí misma si estabas vivo._

_Él sonrió un poco, y yo me sentí más segura. -¿Estás bien tú? -La pregunta hizo que mi corazón latiera deprisa. Ron podría ser muy insensible a veces, pero siempre estaba ahí ese lado tierno que hacía que lo amara._

_Porque ¿de qué servía que lo siguiera negando? Yo estaba calada hasta los huesos por este hombre._

_-La verdad es que no lo estoy. -Balbuceé. _

_-¿Por qué?- El frunció el entrecejo._

_-Es que...bueno, yo..._

_-Está bien, Hermione, puedes soltarlo sin problemas._

_-¿Qué significó nuestro beso para ti? -Solté, antes de replantearme bien la cuestión._

_-Oh, era eso. -Dijo él, tenso. Y a continuación se sentó y me miró a los ojos. _

_'Ay, por favor, no me digas que fue un error', atisbé a pensar presa del pánico._

_-Sí...¿qué piensas de nosotros? _

_Tragué saliva y lo miré expectante. El me dedicó una media sonrisa, y antes de que yo pudiera preverlo, me estrechó contra sí y me apretujó a su lado en la cama, tumbándonos a ambos en una incómoda posición. -Se supone que debías responderme, no derriba..._

_Me calló con un beso; y todo mi cuerpo comenzó a hormiguear de nuevo, como la primera vez que nuestros labios hicieron contacto. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y le puse una mano en la mejilla, mientras él me acariciaba el cabello. Era el segundo beso que le daba en mi vida, y se sentía tan bien, como si llevásemos muchos años haciéndolo._

_-¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso? -Dijo él, con la voz ronca entre el beso. Yo asentí- Pienso que lo único que quiero es que te quedes conmigo para siempre Hermione ¿lo harías por mi?_

_Mi corazón se volvió a apretujar, al tiempo que lo abrazaba y le susurraba en el oído. -Claro que si, Ron._

_****************.**_

_**Momento N° 2; Quince de mayo de 1998.**_

_-¿No deberías estar durmiendo?- Tomé su mano con firmeza. Era medianoche. Él estaba en el cobertizo, mirando profundamente la noche. Tragó grueso antes de voltearse y reparar en mí. Al instante el atisbo de una sonrisa se asomó en sus pálidos labios. Yo me sonrojé, aunque no sabía por qué debía hacerlo._

_-Me parece que esa camiseta es mía.- Comentó despreocupadamente, mientras miraba de arriba a abajo mi aspecto. _

_Era verdad. A falta de una pijama, y para no despertar a Ginny, había cogido una de sus raídas camisetas de los Chudley Cannons, que a penas me llegaban a mitad del muslo. No creí que esto iba a ser un problema. -Lo lamento...-Dije, machacando mis labios con nerviosismo. _

_-No he dicho que me molestase. Te ves...adorable._

_-¿Cuándo te volviste tan prudente?_

_-No lo sé; tal vez el hecho de que estuvimos a punto de morir. La pérdida de Fred. Yo..._

_-¿Quieres hablar de ello? -Al instante, el negó con la cabeza. _

_Luego, se quedó meditando por unos instantes. 'Quisiera ser un bálsamo de verdad, mi amor' pensé férvilmente. -Herm...-musitó con la voz rasposa._

_-¿Si?_

_-Cuando...cuando estábamos en medio de la batalla, antes de que pasara lo de Fred, lo de Dora y lo de Remus ¿sabes qué era lo que más me preocupaba?_

_-Claro que lo sé. Estabas preocupado por tu familia y por Harry..._

_-No.- Dijo, testarudo.- Es decir, sí; pero incluso más que ellos, Hermione, lo que me aterraba era el hecho de que algo te pasara y yo... -Tomó mi cintura y acercó mi anatomía a la suya. -yo no pudiera evitarlo._

_Mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas. Entendía perfectamente ese sentimiento porque mi gran temor había sido el mismo. -Te juro que..-La voz siguió sonando ronca.- ...antes y después que pasara lo de Fred, yo sólo podía pensar en que algo te pudiera pasar. Quería protegerte, porque vivir sin ti hubiese sido algo insoportable._

_Pude sentir la tibieza de las lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas. Quería mantenerme fuerte para él, pero estaba tan vulnerable; era como un niño. _

_-Shh.- Toqué sus labios, acallándolo. -Todo pasó ya, Ron. Piensa que, al menos ahora todos podemos plantearnos un futuro libre de temores. Puedo entender tu dolor, porque también lo siento. Con el simple hecho de pensar en el pequeño Ted, que crecerá sin sus padres, yo...-Inhalé.- ...es realmente fuerte para todos. Pero, por otro lado, Remus, Tonks y hasta el mismo Fred hubiesen querido eso. Que su familia viviese en paz. No merecían morir, pero así lo quiso el destino. Te aseguro que vamos a sobrevivir, todos vamos a sobreponernos._

_Y sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, por segunda vez en un lapso menor a las veinticuatro horas, Ron me besó por sorpresa. Al principio fue un beso inocente; como los que nos habíamos dado hacía unas horas en su habitación. Luego, el beso se tornó furioso, urgido, casi violento. _

_Ambos necesitábamos aquello. Ser el bálsamo del otro._

_Sus manos, mitad decididas mitad inseguras; fueron a parar en el dobladillo de su camiseta. Despegó sus labios de los míos y me miró, pidiendo permiso. Cerré los ojos y guié mis manos a las suyas, ayudándole. _

_Me sonrojé violentamente al quedar en ropa interior, pero estaba tan segura de esto que no me cubrí, ni me arrepentí. Ambos llevábamos mucho tiempo deseándonos. Así que sólo lo dejé estar. Y mi cuerpo sintió múltiples choques eléctricos mientras hacíamos el amor en aquel pequeño cobertizo. _

_Dediqué todo el tiempo que pude a explorar, conocer y reconocer zonas que jamás había visto o sentido, y Ron había hecho lo mismo. Era como si hubiésemos nacido para estar juntos. Para amarnos de aquella forma tan sublime. Y entonces comprendí que jamás podría separarme de este hombre._

_Porque lo nuestro era intenso. Perfecto. Todo cuanto el amor debía ser._

_*************.**_

_**Momento n°3; Treinta de marzo de 1990.**_

_-¿Has visto mi cepillo? _

_-Pues estará en el baño ¿no crees? -Contestó Ron, tumbado en la mullida cama de nuestro pequeño y recién estrenado apartamento en Devon._

_-No, no el de los dientes, tonto. El del cabello. -Dije, risueña._

_-¿Para que quieres peinarte si cuando te tumbes aquí me encargaré de despeinarte de nuevo?_

_-Ronald..._

_-Y si sigues diciendo mi nombre de esa manera, no voy a dejar ni que pises el baño._

_Yo me reí tontamente; y le dediqué mi mirada de determinación, con los brazos fuertemente entrelazados. -¿Eso crees, hombre de las cavernas?_

_Ron asintió e hizo ademán de abalanzarse sobre mí. -Aguarda.-Retrocedí, antes de que mi chico pudiera hacerme perder la razón. Miré el reloj de la pared, y me golpeé la frente con el puño. - Casi lo he olvidado. Joder, joder. -Mascullé, al tiempo que me apresuraba al baño, abría un pequeño botiquín y sacaba un frasquito de cristal, lleno de una poción rosa chillón. Volví a la recámara y miré de nuevo el reloj. Espere que éste marcara las nueve menos cinco, y me bebí todo el contenido del frasco, haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante el desagradable sabor.- Puaj, que horrible. _

_-¿Es el anticonceptivo? -Ron me miró divertido. Yo asentí fulminándolo con la mirada. -¿Cada cuánto lo bebes ahora? ¿Ya no es con un día de intervalo?_

_-No..._

_-¿Por qué?- Sonrió, hilarante._

_-¿Quieres dejar de sonreír así o prefieres que te largue un maleficio?_

_-Pero ¿por qué mi vida? Si solo te hice una pregunta.- Dijo, haciéndose el víctima._

_-Como sea. Me han cambiado la dosis, ésta tiene un efecto más longevo. -Un ridículo sonrojo se apoderó de mí. Carraspeé antes de continuar. -Es para... aquellas mujeres que ya están casadas y eso._

_Mi novio me sonrió en todo su esplendor y me tomó fuertemente de las caderas, tumbándome con él. Una pequeña costumbre que había adquirido con el tiempo. Se inclinó sobre mí dándome un besito en la comisura de los labios. -Conque...para las mujeres casadas ¿eh?_

_-Sí..._

_-¿Es una pulla o algo? -Sus caderas se pegaron más a las mías y yo me mordí los labios. _

_-No lo sé, yo sólo repetí lo que rezaba el libro de donde saqué la poción.- Lo olfateé.- Qué delicia, hueles como a césped recién cortado._

_-Es por el campo de quidditch. El señor Dawson cree que para el otoño podré jugar en los nacionales de Irlanda con los Cannons. -Seguí inhalando su aroma.- ¿Entonces?_

_-¿Entonces qué? -Contesté, confundida._

_-¿Vamos a casarnos pronto? -Se hizo un nudo en mi garganta por la emoción. No es que no me lo hubiese planteado antes, pero el hecho de que Ron pensara en matrimonio, en hacerme oficialmente su mujer hacía que un lado de mí diera saltitos como cuando la profesora McGonagall pedía la respuesta de algo en sus clases._

_-No lo sé ¿quieres que nos casemos pronto? -Estaba convirtiendo esto en un juego de poder. En parte porque me encantaba dejar mudo a Ron. _

_-Sabes que sí.- dijo él, bobalicón.- Ahora que a ambos nos está yendo bien, yo con el quidditch y tú a punto de graduarte, creo que...¿Por qué no? _

_-Bien...pero tendrá que ser con todo a la regla. _

_-¿Cómo así? _

_-Si, ya sabes. Hablar con mis padres para pedir mi mano. Arrodillarte en un lugar lindo, y poner una sortija en mi dedo._

_-¿Todo eso es parte del cortejo? -El rostro de mi chico se había vuelto de un color pálido como la leche- ¿Eso es lo que hacen los hombres con honor para pedir a sus mujeres en matrimonio? No recuerdo que Bill lo hiciera con Fleur._

_No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Ése era Ron. Podía enfrentarse a un montón de mortífagos, pero en cuanto a mis padres se refería. Bueno, era como si yo comparara ésa fobia con la de las arañas. -Mejor esperemos hasta que me licencie.- Apunté a decir, divertida._

_***************.**_

_**Momento N° 4; Cuatro de mayo de 2000.**_

_-Oi, pero mira qué cosita tan preciosa.- Dije, enternecida ante la imagen de la bebé que sostenía en los brazos. -¿Quieres cogerla en brazos, Ron? _

_Ron dudó. -Es demasiado pequeña, Hermione. Me da miedo hacerle daño._

_Mi rostro se surcó con una expresión de ternura, al tiempo que dirigía la vista de vuelta al pequeño bultito entre mis brazos.- ¿Cómo le han puesto, Fleur?_

_Ésta le dirigió una mirada a su marido, antes de decir con orgullo. -Bueno, con Bill estuvimos pensando en cómo llamagla, y, como nació el dos, cgeímos que ega una idea muy oguiginal que se llamaga Victoige, en honog a la vigtogia de Hogwagts._

_Todos los presentes sonrieron con algarabía, incluyéndome. Puede que Fleur hubiese empezado con el pie izquierdo en la familia de mi novio, pero con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una verdadera Weasley. Y no es que yo lo hubiese vaticinado. Fleur no era sólo una mata de cabello rubio, y eso era lo que la hacía tan simpática._

_Le devolví la niña a su madre; que miró a Victoire como quién miraba un tesoro. _

_Y por un pequeño fragmento, quise que una pequeña tan delicada y perfecta naciera de mí._

_****************.**_

_**Momento N° 5; Siete de octubre de 2001.**_

_Ron estaba de gira con los Cannons; y a pesar de que había mantenido mi postura en negarme a ir, lo estaba extrañando mucho. Era la segunda vez que viajaba por más de tres días seguidos; y su ausencia me hacía sentir muy sola._

_Para compensar el tiempo, había comenzado a ordenar las cosas en nuestra nueva casa de Londres. Ron la había comprado tres semanas antes de mi vigésimo segundo cumpleaños, y ya para principios de octubre estaba más que habitable. _

_Cuando me plantó enfrente del imponente lugar, en el distrito de Picadilly, yo sólo me quedé sin palabras. Había tratado de replicar, pero él había soltado un discurso acerca de lo bien que nos venía la casa para el futuro; y que además, era su manera de comprometerse conmigo a largo plazo._

_Y bueno, el resto había sido historia. Accedí, con la condición de que yo me encargaría de amueblarla, y la haría tan muggle como quisiera. Ron se rió y no pude evitar contagiarme con aquel sonido. Rodé los ojos ante todo aquello. A veces me preguntaba si no era mucho para tan poco tiempo._

_Pero me había equivocado, sólo que había mantenido mi sentido de la testarudez erguido, y no me había deshecho en halagos por la casa, porque en realidad, eso hubiese alimentado el sentido de fanfarronería de mi novio. _

_Era mío. Y aunque llevásemos casi tres años compartiendo el techo y el lecho, no sonaba extraño que lo siguiera presentando como mi novio. _

_Ron, por su parte, había pasado del anonimato en los Cannons, a convertirse en una importante parte del equipo. Cuando adquirió el puesto de guardián principal, la mala racha del equipo pareció desaparecer. Y no es porque fuera el amor de mi vida, ni porque yo sabía tanto de quidditch como Ron de Historia. Era sólo que, todo el mundo mágico debía admitir que mi novio había sido la salvación de los caídos en desgracia._

_Entonces Ron había pasado a ser el jugador de quidditch mejor pagado de Londres, y yo había pasado a ser la novia de éste._

_Había sido duro los primeros días, porque no dejaban de llegar lechuzas a nuestro departamento. Cartas de admiradores, regalos y un montón de cosas más. Y entonces me afligí, porque me dí cuenta que desde ese momento tendría que dejar que mi chico fuera dominio público._

_Sin embargo, con el paso de los meses las cosas no siguieron tan mal. En parte porque ahora las cartas era subordinadas a un pequeño despacho que Ron había adquirido en el Londres muggle. Y, para ser guinda del pastel, las cuantiosas cantidades de oro que ahora estaban en la bóveda de Ron, no habían despertado ni un poquito algún tipo de codicia en él. Y no es que yo hubiese esperado algo diferente de la persona más sencilla y humilde que conocía._

_¿Quería el mundo mágico una buena razón para tacharnos como la pareja del año en corazón de bruja? Bueno, podían empezar por allí._

_En términos generales, quién si parecía verdaderamente ansiosa porque Ron y yo contrajéramos nupcias era la señora Weasley. Claro que yo no podía culparla. Recapitulando mis veranos en la Madriguera, me dí cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que había empleado la señora Weasley para inculcarnos a Ginny y a mí ese dogma anticuado de esperar para estar casadas para entregarnos a aquel que fuera nuestro amor._

_Por ese motivo, es que me moría de la vergüenza cuando atravesaba la puerta principal de la casa de mis suegros. No es que a ella le molestara que Ron y yo viviéramos juntos. Pero, después de todas sus peroratas acerca de las mujeres fatales y libres de cascos, me sentía como una completa hipócrita en su presencia. Porque no había esperado ni siquiera vivir juntos para hacer el amor con el menor de sus hijos._

_Los que tampoco habían esperado mucho, eran Harry y Ginny. Para finales del nuevo siglo, ambos se habían casado, para deleite de todos. Y ahora ocupaban su residencia en Grimmauld Place, dónde podían follar como conejos, de manera legal ante los ojos de mi suegra. _

_Reí ante aquel pensamiento, al tiempo que colocaba un pequeño ramo de azucenas en un florero de latón. Sólo faltaban un par de días. Sólo eran cuarenta y ocho horas más para que Ron volviese. Rogué a Merlín porque volviera sano y salvo. Cómo siempre hacía cada vez que estaba fuera._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Escribí dos capítulos desde POV de Hermione; al final me decidí por este porque me pareció más completo. EL otro se titula La estrella internacional, peeeero, tal vez lo utilice para otro frag.<strong>_

_**Si les gustó, dejen alguna señal. Yo sé que hay un par de personas que leen; y como dije en el frag pasado. Siempre viene bien un poco de retroalimentación.**_

_**Dato curioso del día; ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A NUESTRO QUERIDO ARTHUR WEASLEY! Por ser uno de los mejores padres que pudimos conocer a lo largo de la saga. Y por amar tanto a Molly; y, claro está, por haber engendrado a Ron xD. Que sus 65 años se multipliquen.**_

**_Nos seguiremos leyendo pronto! xoxoxoxo_**


	8. Sobre amor, discusiones y verdades

**Nota aclarativa; Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; y mi historia no tiene ningún fin de lucro. Y, por Dios, seamos francos, si lo tuviera no creo que conseguiría algo.**

**Os dejo este frag, que consideré 'el viajero', puesto que lo escribí en un autobús mientras viajaba de camping con mis compañeros del colegio. Lamento si está un poco fome, aunque a mi me encantó, sin ánimos de sonar petulante.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS! A las personas que comentaron el frag anterior, realmente, casi quería llorar de la emoción ;). Muchas gracias, de todo corazón, fue un excelente tipo de retroalimentación.**

**Por cierto, para los que no saben el significado Según la RAE (DIccionario de la Real Academia Española) lo define como:**_Retorno de parte de la salida de un circuito o sistema a su propia entrada. _

**Escribiré este fin de semana, porque son carnavales en Venezuela, y tengo un puente de SEIS DÍAS!**

**En fin; pónganse ya a leer y...**

**Espero os guste!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fragmento ocho: Sobre amor, discusiones y verdades.<span>**

_Hermione de despertó lentamente, emergiendo de la neblina de un sueño erótico en el que estaba tumbada desnuda sobre la hierba bajo la luz de la luna, los brazos descuidadamente por encima de la cabeza, mientras los tirones en sus sensibles pezones creaban un ardiente aguijón entre sus piernas. Se retorció. Los rayos plateados de la luna le acariciaban los brazos, el vientre, la parte superior de sus muslos con una suave caricia. Gimió._

_Maldijo. Lo cuál era impropio en ella. Jadeante y sudorosa, fue consciente del repiqueteo del teléfono a un lado de la cama. Respiró profundamente y un profundo rubor le tiñó los pómulos delicados._

_Calmando un poco su retumbante corazón, contestó la llamada, preguntándose quién podría ser a esa hora de la madrugada._

_-¿Hola? -La voz le sonó rasposa._

_-Hola bebé ¿que tal estás?- Era la voz de Ron. Un ardiente calor se instaló en su vientre, y adoptó una posición más cómoda._

_-Perfectamente.- Contestó.- ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?- Dijo, fingiendo un enfurruño que no sentía._

_-Lo siento, mi vida. No pensé en ello. Aquí todavía son las siete de la tarde._

_-Me acabas de despertar. -Continuó, y no quiso que la voz le saliera irritada. Pero ¿por qué no podía estar allí con ella y calmar el profundo latido que le ardía entre las piernas?- ¿Cómo estás tú?_

_Ron no dijo nada por unos segundos.- ¿Estabas teniendo algún sueño?_

_Las mejillas de Hermione se pusieron tan rojas como una granada. -Pues...si. -Dijo, y se mordió los labios.-¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

_-Suenas un poco agitada. ¿Aparecía yo en ese sueño?._

_Hermione se rió por lo bajo.- Debo decir que eras el protagonista de ese sueño. -Puntualizó, y la voz le volvió a salir ronca._

_-¿Ah, si? ¿Y qué se supone que hacía?_

_Ay, madre. Él realmente no iba a obligarle a decir todas aquellas cosas pecaminosas._

_-En lo que mejor te desempeñas, mi vida. -Dijo, con determinación. _

_-¿Jugábamos quidditch? -Contestó el, divertido._

_-Oye, ¿realmente no puedes adivinarlo tú mismo? _

_-Maldita sea, Hermione. -Esta vez fue la voz de Ron que sonó rasposa.- ¿Estábamos haciéndolo?_

_Ella se rió y un nuevo rubor le tiñó las mejillas. -Bingo._

_Ron gruñó. -¿Y estaba siendo bueno?_

_-Creo que esto que hacemos se considera ilegal. _

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Hablar de sexo por teléfono.- Pudo escuchar la risa de su marido a través del interfono, y puso los ojos en blanco. -Pero, si insistes, entonces debo decir que estaba siendo asombroso. _

_-No puedes decirme cosas como ésas y esperar que sea decoroso. Hace años que no te toco. _

_-Sólo han pasado dos semanas. -Contestó, hilarante._

_-Éso es una eternidad para mí, Herm. Ya lo sabes. -Y luego, añadió.- Además, no soy yo el que estaba a punto de correrse sobre una de mis camisetas._

_-¡Ronald Weasley, esa boca!_

_-Vale, vale. Ya sé que no puedo meterme contigo. _

_-Exacto- puntualizó la chica- Así que mejor cuéntame como te está yendo._

_Hubo un momento de vacilación antes de que Ron dijera. -Estamos bien. Ganamos el partido de hoy. Cuatrocientos cincuenta a doscientos. Bob estaba muy eufórico. Aunque uno de nosotros terminó herido, lamentablemente._

_-¿Te sucedió algo? -Preguntó la chica. La preocupación rezumaba en su voz._

_-No...no fue a mí.- Se apresuró a contestar Ron- Fue a Fabrizio, el nuevo golpeador. Terminó con la costilla rota._

_-Ay, madre ¿fue muy grave?_

_-Una bludger. Nuestra enfermera dice que...no podrá viajar en un par de días. A pesar de la euforia, Bob está que se trepa por las paredes. Me da un poco de pena. -Concluyó el pelirrojo, y Hermione suspiró._

_-Amor..._

_-¿Qué bebé?_

_-Te extraño. _

_No quería decirlo por si sonaba egoísta, pero en realidad le hacía muchísima falta. No es como si nunca se hubiese ido unos días, o incluso una semana; pero un mes alejada de él era un profundo tormento. Sobretodo si eso suponía usar una de sus camisetas cada noche y conformarse con dormir del lado de su cama. A pesar de que estaba concluyendo enero, todavía se sentía en el aire un frío calador y necesitaba de su calor, de su candor._

_¡Vaya que lo necesitaba!_

_-Yo te extraño muchísimo más, mi vida. Voy a recompensártelo en cuanto vuelva, te lo juro._

_El amago de un puchero le cruzó el rostro a la castaña.- Vale. Te amo, y por favor, Ronald, cuídate mucho._

_-Lo haré, cielo. Tú también te cuidas. Y no dejes que mi hermana te persuada de hacer alguna especie de locura._

_-Sabes que con el embarazo se está reformando._

_-Si eso está sucediendo, no entiendo cómo Harry no la embarazó antes. -Hermione se rió. -Lo lamento cariño, tengo que colgar. Bob quiere hablar con nosotros en diez minutos, y no quiero que me de la lata.- Hubo una sonrisa a ambos lados del interfono- No olvide que la amo, señora Weasley. Y espero que siga teniendo esos sueños por el resto de la gira._

_-Qué pervertido, señor Weasley. Y no se preocupe por las locuras a las que pueda orillarme su hermana, yo limito mis locuras a la habitación._

_-Eso lo veremos. -Y sin decir nada más, colgó._

__. _

Estaba esperando el momento adecuado para hablar con Rose. No era como si su pequeña hija no se hubiese dado cuenta de la situación; pero tenía que hacerlo, debido al rotundo fracaso al que estaba sometido el tratamiento de Hermione.

Nada nunca lo hubiese prevenido para aquello.

Tener qué decirle a un niño de cuatro años que su madre no iba despertar pronto, era alucinante. Quería llorar, quería golpearse contra algo que lo dejara tan destartalado que no tuviese que sentir nada por el resto de su vida. Incluso, en sus momentos de suma angustia, dónde no podía ni siquiera con su propia sombra, deseaba irse para siempre.

La paciencia no era uno de los puntos fuertes de Ronald Weasley. Más aún, cuando habían nacido los niños, su impaciencia se había convertido en una cuestión de ansiedad. Porque cualquier cosa del mundo, podría hacerle daño a aquellos dos seres que se habían convertido en el centro de su mundo. Pero siempre había tenido a Hermione, para decirle cuándo era suficiente.

Entonces ¿cómo era posible que ellos no salieran lastimados?

Hugo era demasiado menor para entenderlo, pero Rose... Por Merlín, Rose estaba llena de comprensión y sabiduría en todo su pequeño cuerpecito. Era tibia y frágil, y sabía que aquello haría que los ojos de su hija perdieran un poco el brillo de su inocencia. Ella continuamente estaba repitiéndole que todo estaría bien. Y, en el par de ocasiones que había conseguido a su padre quebrado hasta las lágrimas, su niñita le llenaba el rostro de besos.

El hecho de que Hermione no estuviera allí, con él. Era...Caray, era un infierno.

Y entonces, a pesar de que estaba vapuleado por múltiples sensaciones, reconocía que Harry tenía razón; y Ginny, y George, y sus padres; y los padres de Hermione.

Si quería aliviar un poco el peso que cargaba, debía hablar con ella.

__._

_El teléfono repicó un par de veces antes de que Hermione contestara. _

_-¿Hola? ¿Mi amor, eres tú? -Dijo, con la voz cargada de anhelo. Estaban a principios de febrero, y Ron tenía casi dos días sin llamarla._

_-Soy yo, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?- Contestó el chico, con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Extrañándote- Murmuró Hermione, reflejando la palabra en su voz, que sonó nostálgica.- ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Se ha comenzado a arrancar Bob los cabellos? _

_Hermione casi pudo escucha su sonrisa a través del auricular, antes de que respondiera. -Hemos tenido una buena racha.- Dijo Ron, alegremente.- Lamento si te he llamado de nuevo demasiado tarde, no es que comprenda aún muy bien eso de las diferencias horarias._

_Hermione reposó la cabeza en la butaca y suspiró.- Está bien, no es tan tarde. Son apenas las once. ¿Qué tal Canadá? ¿Llegaron a tiempo luego de lo que pasó con Fabrizio? _

_-Sí, afortunadamente la bludger no le rompió lo suficiente las costillas como para inmovilizarlo.-Musitó Ron, nervioso.- Caray, cuánta razón tenías sobre el frío que hace aquí. -Soltó, intentando cambiar de tema._

_-¿Estás seguro que Fabrizio está bien? No suena como que dijeras la verdad._

_El pelirrojo carraspeó, y eso fue suficiente para que Hermione frunciera el entrecejo. -¿Qué está pasando, Ronald Weasley? Sé que me estás ocultando algo. Sea lo que sea, te advierto que es mejor que me lo digas ya._

_-No, está todo bien, de verdad- Dijo, atropelladamente. Avivando aún más la perspicacia de Hermione._

_-Estás mintiendo, lo sé. -Contestó ella. -O me dices lo que pasa, o corto la llamada.- Le advirtió, con severidad._

_Ron suspiró.- Vale, está bien, mi amor. Te mentí._

_-¿Cómo así? -Le espetó ella, sus manos agarrando con fuerza el auricular del teléfono.- Ron ¿qué pasa? ¡Dime la verdad!_

_-Vale, pero prométeme que no vas a hacer nada tonto, Hermione._

_-¡Habla ya, Ron!_

_-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de Fabrizio, que había resultado herido con una bludger en el partido anterior?_

_-Sí, pero...¿Qué tiene eso que ver? No creo que sea relevante._

_-No fue Fabrizio a quién la bludger hirió.- Hermione tragó grueso, con un leve presentimiento construyéndose en su psiquis.- Fue a mí...-Terminó de decir Ron, en un hilo de voz._

_La sangre se escapó de la cara de Hermione. -¿Cómo dices?- La chica se levantó súbitamente. _

_-Lo siento mi vida, pero..._

_-¿Es lo único que vas a decir? -Le espetó ella, perdiendo sus cabales.- Pudiste haberte muerto, o quedar herido gravemente ¿y no pudiste decírmelo en cuanto pasó? ¿En qué carajos estabas pensando, Ronald?_

_-Ya sé...ya sé que parece algo malo..._

_-¡No me digas!- Exclamó ella, con la voz cargada de ironía. -¿Cómo no me contaste que la bludger te había dado a ti en las costillas? ¿Es que...?- De repente la voz se le quebró, y Ron sintió que el corazón se iba hacía su estómago. -¿Es que no me tienes confianza...?- La voz de Hermione sonó ahora dolida._

_-No, bebé. Por favor, lo siento muchísimo. No te lo dije porque sabía que ibas a ponerte así, loca de preocupación._

_-¡Claro que iba a preocuparme, grandísimo tonto! ¿Cómo no iba a preocuparme si al amor de mi vida lo había golpeado una bola loca? -Ron pudo oír las lágrimas en su voz._

_'Está vez si la has compuesto bien, imbécil'; pensó para sí._

_-Vale, linda. Soy un idiota, lo admito, pero...no es que hubiese estado en grave peligro de muerte, no quise alarmarte por una bobería. -Luego, para tratar de aliviar la tensión, añadió.- Te aseguro que tu marido, a ese el que llamaste el amor de tu vida, lo siente. Pero no te enfurruñes conmigo, bebé ¿sí?_

_-Para de ningunearme.- Le dijo ella. -No estoy enfurruñada. Estoy furiosa._

_-No estés furiosa conmigo, entonces._

_-Para mí esto no es algo insignificante, Ron. _

_-Ya lo sé._

_-No, evidentemente no lo sabes. -Contestó con frialdad. Las lágrimas amontonándose en sus ojos._

_-Volveré antes que el resto del equipo.- Comentó luego de un silencio incómodo. -Te amo, Hermione. Aunque a veces sea el mismo tonto chico de catorce años._

_El rostro de ella se suavizó. Oh, por Merlín ¿Cómo podía ser tan encantador luego de que había estado furiosa con él?_

_-Vale. Avísame cuando vuelvas, si eres tan amable.- Y antes de que pudiera dar su brazo a torcer, colgó._

__._

-Rose, cariño...- Dijo Ron, desde el asiento conductor del auto. Los ojos castaños de su hija centellearon, mirando a su padre por encima de la revista de ballet que había cogido de sus clases. Éste lo veía todo por el retrovisor.

-¿Qué, papi?- Preguntó la niña, colocando la revista en su regazo.

-¿Qué es lo que siempre te digo?

Rose meditó, frunciendo el entrecejo tal cual su madre lo hacía; y luego de unos segundos dijo, con una sonrisita en los labios. -Que me parezco a mamá...

-Sí, y eso es lo más cierto que te puedo decir cariño. -Musitó Ron, tamborileando sobre el mando del auto. El semáforo de la circunscripción de Coventry permanecía en rojo. -Afortunadamente, heredaste todo de ella. Por eso, mi cielo, es que tenemos que hablar de mamá.

-¿Mami va volver, papi?- Soltó Rose, inmediatamente. -¿Va volver de su viaje?

Ron carraspeó.- Rose, mi amor...-Y sin pensarlo, sin siquiera detenerse a reflexionar las palabras que llevaba una semana ensayando, dijo- Tú mamá no está más de viaje. Mami, está en San Mungo...

-¿Qué es San Mungo? -Preguntó, volviendo a fruncir el entrecejo, e iniciando una agonía en el interior de su padre. -¿Por qué mami está ahí?

-San Mungo, hija...es un hospital para los magos.

-¿Y mami está visitando a alguien ahí?- Se extrañó.

Ron tragó grueso. -No, hija. Mami está ahí, porque tuvo un accidente cuando estaba de regreso a casa.

Y la cara de Rose se llenó de una aparente comprensión. -¿Le están poniendo una tirita en San Mungo? Cuando me caí de la escalera, ella me puso una en la rodilla. ¿Mamá se lastimó la rodilla?

Una bola del tamaño de una pelota de tenis se había instalado en la garganta de Ron. -No, Rose. A tu madre la tienen allí, porque ese accidente le hizo mucho daño, y su cuerpo no quiere dejar de descansar. Así que ella permanece dormida todo el rato.

-¿Cómo cuando estaba embarazada de Hugo? -Dijo, mirando a su hermano, que estaba dormido en su sillita. -¿Mami va tener otro bebé?

-No, no va tener otro bebé. -Y él hubiese dado todo porque aquella fuera la razón.- Lo que trato de decirte, hija, es que...-Tenía que soltarlo.- ...tú mamá no va despertar. Ella...no va volver en un buen tiempo.

Por el retrovisor, Ronald vio como los ojos de su hija se abrían hasta el tope, y los labios le temblaron. -¿Mamá se fue al cielo como el tío Fred? -La voz le salió rota. Y, sin que su padre pudiese evitarlo, el rostro de Rose se surcó de lágrimas.

Ron detuvo el auto al lado de una banqueta, y cogió a su hija de lo brazos, pasándola a su asiento. Rose seguía sollozando, y él se maldijo por tener tan poco tacto. -No, no, no. Rosie, no llores...Mami no fue al cielo como el tío Fred. Ella...simplemente necesita descansar mucho.

-¿No puedes hacer que vuelva? -Los sollozos de la pequeña continuaban.- ¿Ya intentaste con tu varita?

-Otras personas lo intentaron, mi vida. Pero no funciona. Mami necesita descansar mucho y ponerse fuerte.

-Pero papi...-El rostro de Rose estaba congestionado por las lágrimas. -...yo quiero a mi mamá.

Aquello lo superó. Entonces se permitió quebrarse ante la pequeña figura que le rodeaba el cuello con los bracitos, la estrechó entre sus brazos y también lloró. Lloró por la terrible impotencia de no poder hacer nada por Hermione. Lloró por Rose y por Hugo, que no merecían una madre ausente. Y lloró de rabia, porque en el fondo, en ese lado oscuro y egoísta que había comenzado a manifestarse en él, sabía que él tampoco merecía una esposa ausente. Después de un par de minutos, decidió que era momento de controlarse. Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos azules.

Y luego, sucedió. De la nada, en aquel automóvil, comenzaron a surgir de todos lados chorros de agua, que empaparon de inmediato a Ron, a Rose y a Hugo, éste último despertándose enfadado y gritando de enojo. Rose se sobresaltó y gritó; pero su padre, por el contrario, sonrió. Sabía de dónde provenían esas corrientes, que no hacían nada por menguar.

Y entonces, a pesar de la profunda desesperanza, sintió un acogedor orgullo paternal.

Lo supo, en parte porque no era la primera vez que sucedía.

_Ella es especial ¿no lo ves?_

Sí que lo es, pensó Ron. Y tomando su propia varita, detuvo el hechizo que, inconscientemente, había realizado la niña.

* * *

><p><strong>Rapidito para los que tienen prisa!<strong>

**Espero os haya gustado! y no se olviden de la retroalimentación;) **

**Dato curioso del día; El trece de febrero de 1990 nace Tom Moorcroft, actor que interpreta a Regulus Black en la película. ¡Feliz vigésimo quinto cumpleaños, aunque sólo te divisamos por dos segundos!**

**No se pierdan el resto de los fragmentos, que serán muy interesantes.**

**Nos leeremos muy pronto, lo prometo! XOXOXOX**


	9. Reconciliaciones

**Nota aclarativa; Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo para crear una historia diferente. Esta historia se publica sin fines de lucro.**

**Hola! Bueno, quiero dar las gracias a Aniluchi , cata con 7 aes, miuri y Señora L Grint por sus comentarios, realmente me emociona de corazón saber que a alguien le gusta esto que estoy haciendo ;')  
><strong>

**Con lo que tengo pensado, no creo que el fanfic dure algo mas de 20 fragmentos, así que lo terminaré pronto porque no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas.**

**Espero hayan pasado un lindo día de San Valentín3**

**Y...espero os guste el frag!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Fragmento nueve: Reconciliaciones.<span>**

Era el cumpleaños de Arthur y todos iban a reunirse en la Madriguera para una pequeña celebración organizada por las mujeres Weasley. Febrero había llegado tan súbitamente como un rayo; y Ron no paraba de preguntarse si el estado de su chica iba a prolongarse mucho tiempo más. Se encontraba en una nueva habitación donde habían llevado el cuerpo, tan inerte como siempre, de Hermione. El aspecto de ella le recordaba a la misma niña de trece años petrificada por aquel basilisco en su segundo año de Hogwarts.

La madre de Hermione estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, tejiendo. Parecía enfurruñada por algo; y como por conocimiento propio sabía que el temperamento de la mujer era similar al de su esposa, decidió averiguar el por qué de aquellos labios fruncidos y cejas arqueadas.

-Jane...-Musitó, carraspeando nervioso, como siempre que le ocurría cuando hablaba con alguno de sus suegros.

-¿Sí, querido?- Los almendrados ojos de la mujer se posaron en él, y lo escrutaron con atención.

-¿Está usted contrariada por algo?

El arco en las cejas de la señora Granger se frunció de inmediato, y sus ojos se volvieron nobles. -¿Por qué piensas eso, Ron?

-Es que, estos últimos días la he notado un poco distante...y usualmente...

-No es algo diferente a lo que tú puedas estar sintiendo, querido.-Lo cortó con amabilidad- Estoy preocupada por mi hija. Todos dicen que se pondrá bien, pero ¿cuándo? Ya han pasado casi tres meses y lo único que podemos atisbar es que, gracias al cielo, no tiene más hematomas en el cuerpo. ¿Qué sucede con el método que utilizan ustedes, hijo? Con tanto tiempo transcurrido, yo creí que...-la voz se le quebró y aspiró hondo.-...creí que mi hija iba a recuperarse.

-Yo también lo creí, señora Granger.- Contestó con sinceridad el pelirrojo.

-Es mi niñita, Ron. Sigue siendo tan frágil a mis ojos. Ya sé que nadie tiene la culpa, y que fue un accidente pero...ella no se merece lo que le ocurrió. Sólo acababa de cumplir treinta años, y tiene, además, dos hijos que la necesitan.- La tristeza abordaba profundamente la voz de la mujer.- Mi hija es una excelente mujer y una excelente bruja y para mí es tan difícil verla allí tumbada, día tras días...-Las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos. Ron no pudo decir nada para consolarla, porque no tenía ni fuerzas ni palabras esperanzadoras. Como un autómata, así vivía los días.

No sé si ella te lo habrá contado alguna vez- Comenzó a decir la señora Granger al cabo de unos segundos- pero cuando tenía seis años su padre le regaló una bicicleta. Yo le dije que tuviera cuidado al montarla, pero ella, testaruda como siempre, me insistió en que nada iba a pasarle porque yo estaba allí, acompañándole. Ella realmente confiaba en que estando conmigo, estaba protegida, segura... -La voz era suavemente nostálgica.- ¿Puedes adivinar lo que pasó?

Ron tragó grueso y dijo que no con la cabeza. -Se cayó de la bicicleta y rodó por una zanja. Se fracturó el brazo derecho -Los ojos le destellaron al recordar el momento.-Yo estaba que me moría del miedo al ver a mi niñita cubierta de sangre y con un bracillo roto. La llevé al hospital y le entablillaron el brazo. Y me sentí tan culpable al saber que ella confió en mí y yo no pude hacer algo para evitar que le pasara aquello. Así, querido, es como me siento ahora al verla. -Le dedicó una mirada furtiva a Ron y volvió a su tarea con las agujas.

Ron continuó observando a su suegra por unos instantes; y luego miró a Hermione, que ese día estaba ataviada con unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. Se le notaba reconfortada, casi estabilizada. Viéndola así, hasta parecía como si se hubiese echado a dormir una siesta. '_Sigo estando aquí, mi vida' , _pensó, tomándole ambas manos y llevándolas a sus labios. '_Sé que puedes sentir la presencia de ella, y la mía. Cariño, por favor, regresa'. _

Le besó las manos, pero nada ocurrió. Seguía tan quieta y serena como siempre.

La señora Granger observando todo como espectadora, se enjugó las lágrimas, y por su mente cruzó el mismo ruego silencioso de su yerno.

_.

_Ronald Weasley se apareció en el patio trasero del número diez de Picadilly Street, más específicamente, en el jardín de su casa. No había querido hacer las cosas de aquella forma, sintiéndose casi un intruso irrumpiendo en su hogar, pero, dada las circunstancias, aquello merecía la pena._

_Quería arreglar las cosas con su mujer, que todavía seguía enfurruñada por lo ocurrido con sus costillas rotas. En la última semana, la había llamado en tres ocasiones, en las cuales ella, brillantemente inteligente como siempre, había achacado sus pequeñas charlas a las gigantescas cantidades de deberes que le habían acarreado en la oficina. _

_Cómo si no supiera él que podía manejar todo aquello y tener tiempo libre._

_Muy pocas veces desde la boda había transcurrido un lapso tan largo de tiempo en el cuál no le tocase un solo cabello a Hermione. _

_El partido de la semifinal se había disputado en la capital de Chile, dónde para aquellas fechas el sol era inclemente con la población. Eso, sumado a otros motivos, habían logrado que el libido del chico no diera basto. Extrañaba a Hermione, extrañaba tocarla, besarla y enterrarse en ella como un jodido colono._

_Pero sabía a ciencia cierta, con ese don adquirido a lo largo del tiempo, que su esposa no iba a disculparlo tan fácil._

_La planta de abajo estaba en absoluto silencio; pero la casa no estaba vacía, y eso podía asegurarlo porque era domingo, y su castaña prefería quedarse acurrucada en la biblioteca leyendo casi todo el día. En realidad era una especie de costumbre que habían establecido. _

_Él entraba en la biblioteca y se mofaba porque la encontraba leyendo la historia de Hogwarts. Ella lo mandaba al diablo, argumentando que no se sabía el libro de memoria, él se reía y comenzaba a seducirla, y terminaban haciendo el amor en la alfombra. Tórrido, sudoroso y excitante._

_Por ello se sorprendió mucho cuando, al entrar en la sala redonda, con los estantes recubiertos por infinidades de libros, no encontrara la familiar mata de cabello castaño extendido en el suelo, con los pies subidos en la butaca y un libro en el aire siendo devorado por su mujer._

_No, señor. Él lugar estaba desierto, y eso hizo que frunciera el ceño. ¿A dónde diablos había cogido Hermione? Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el comedor, pero tampoco estaba ahí. _

_Le dio comezón en el cuello a causa del sentimiento de preocupación ¿y si algo había pasado con ella? _

_Subió las escaleras rápidamente y de dos en dos; y se apresuró hacia la habitación de ambos. Entró, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para examinar la recámara, porque en ese mismo instante un hechizo aturdidor le dio de lleno en el pecho, y lo desvaneció._

__._

-¿Puedes decir abuela, hermoso? -le estaba diciendo Molly al pequeño Hugo, en la cocina de la Madriguera. Él niño le dedicó a la mujer una sonrisa ladeada y ésta le plantó un sonoro beso en la cabeza.

-No dice nada nunca. -Se quejó Albus Potter, con todo el dramatismo propio de un niño de su edad.

-Tal y como tú cuando eras un bebé.- Le respondió su abuela, con una sonrisa.

En la sala, Ron conversaba con su hermana, y Harry.

-Realmente fue muy duro ver a la madre de Hermione así. -Dijo Ginny, con voz afligida. -¿A qué hora te marchaste de San Mungo, que no te vi?

-Como a las tres. Fui a buscar a Rose en sus clases de ballet. -Respondió el otro Weasley. -A mí también me conmovió mucho. Fue como una revelación ¿saben? De repente, me dí cuenta que a ella le afectaba tanto o casi tanto como a mí.

-Pues claro que sí, compañero. -Intervino el ojiverde.- Imagina por un momento que algo muy malo le pasara a Rosie ¿cómo te sentirías?

-Caray, ni me lo digas. -Un aguijón le atravesó el estómago.- Desde que le conté lo de Hermione, ella ha estado tan triste; y ha tomado una actitud muy apática. No imaginé que alguien de su edad pudiera ponerse así...-Le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a Rose, que estaba concentradísima en un libro de cuentos.

-Eso es porque tú hija es idéntica a la madre. Sólo hay que mirarla,tiene cuatro años y es más madura que tú, Ronnie. Además, conociéndote como la hago, puedo asegurar que tú tacto fue igual al de un elefante en una chatarrería.

Las mejillas de Ron se ruborizaron ligeramente. -No fue tan así. Me hubiese gustado decírselo en otro lugar, os lo aseguro.

-No te sientas culpable, Ron. -Le dijo Harry, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. -A mí me parece que lo que hiciste fue lo correcto. Ella sabía que algo estaba mal, y tú se lo has dicho. Tal vez no fue en el lugar o momento adecuado, pero se lo dijiste; y eso es lo que importa.

Agradeció a su mejor amigo aquel voto de confianza.

-¡Oh, chicos! -Los tres miraron al mismo tiempo a la señora Weasley, que se apresuraba a llevar la tarta a la mesa del comedor, y limpiaba los últimos resquicios de suciedad. -Su padre está viniendo del trabajo. Será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Efectivamente, en el reloj de la Madriguera la manilla del señor Weasley rezaba "viajando". Todos se pusieron en movimiento rápidamente. Salieron al jardín, dónde George y Percy habían levantado la vieja carpa blanca de lona. Fleur y Angelina habían hecho aparecer unas luces esféricas que brillaban intermitentemente; Teddy Lupin también se encontraba presente, y estaba ofuscado, ya que la pequeña Victoire continuaba ganándole en el ajedrez.

Ron fue el último en salir. Llevaba a Hugo en los hombros, y el niño estaba encantado. Unos instantes después el señor Weasley se asomó al jardín, y todos prorrumpieron en gritos animados de felicitación. A la señora Weasley, naturalmente, se le saltaron las lágrimas al abrazar a su esposo; y George encendió unas bengalas que al estallar escribieron en el aire 'Felices sesenta, papá. Mamá quiere que te quites ya ese horrible bigote', y ocasionó la risa de todos.

_.

_-Ron, despierta ¡despierta! -Le zarandeó Hermione, preocupada. -¡Oh, cariño, lo siento tanto! _

_-¿Estás loca, Hermione? -Le espetó Ron, despertando- Por lo general cuando uno llega a casa, espera una bienvenida, no un maleficio..._

_-¡Tonto! Me diste un susto de infarto. -Contestó su mujer, dándole un golpecito en la frente.- De todas formas fue tu culpa por aparecerte de repente...¿no recuerdas que fuiste tú quien puso ese encantamiento anti intrusos? Me entró el miedo y no supe que hacer. No llamaste ni nada._

_-Eso es porque quería darte una sorpresa.-Dijo, conciliador._

_-No creas que se me olvidó que estoy enojada contigo, Ronald. Sólo te ayudo porque es mi culpa que cayeras desmayado. -Tomó una tirita con manos temblorosas y se la puso a Ron en el brazo que había salido herido._

_-¿Y estás temblando a causa del enojo que llevas dentro? -Contestó el pelirrojo, con una mueca._

_-No estoy temblando. _

_-Oh, por favor, mi amor. Estás como una hoja. -Ron se deslizó y se sentó en el colchón, mirándola a los ojos.- Me disculpé centenares de veces porque actué como un tonto ocultándote lo de la bludger. Pero Herm, todos estas semanas han sido terribles para mí, separado de ti. -Ron le acomodó un rebelde rizo detrás de las orejas.- Y, entre otras cosas, no creo esa postura de 'pude y puedo vivir sin sexo' que de repente has adoptado, como si no te conociera. _

_-Pude y puedo vivir sin sexo...-Le desafió Hermione, testaruda._

_Ron se rió, histérico. -¿Ah si?- Y dicho esto, le puso la mano en un pecho. -Entonces, no te molestará si hago esto..._

_Cerró la mano en torno a uno de sus senos, cubiertos sólo por una delgada camiseta de algodón, y Hermione contó mentalmente hasta cinco para no jadear u hacer otro tipo de ruido._

_-La verdad es que no._

_-Excelente. -Ron se inclinó y le plantó un beso en el cuello, haciendo que la chica se agarrara firmemente al edredón. _

_-Ron, esto...-Suspiró Hermione. _

_-Calla amor.- La miró a los ojos. -Calla y deja que te ame. _

_Tomó su boca profundamente, con un deseo intenso en cada aplastamiento de sus labios. Hermione levantó las rodillas y se inclinó contra él, mordiéndole los labios con urgente demanda. La sorprendió de imprevisto tomando su camiseta y sacándosela por los hombros. Ella le ayudó, sintiendo el calor emanar de su cuerpo._

_Con un gemido, Ron comenzó a lamer la base de sus pechos desnudos, saboreándolos. La sugerencia de su dulzura, su feminidad. -Es como hacerlo por primera vez de nuevo, por Merlín..._

_Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Ron mordisqueó el camino hasta sus pezones, pequeños y sonrosados, y duros como guijarros a causa de la excitación. Ella lo miró con avidez._

_Momentos después, su mundo se inclinó, y estaba recostada en la cama, y Ron estaba encima de ella. -Te deseo...-Le sostuvo la mirada, sus ojos se habían tornado de un cobalto intenso, brillando de pasión cruda y excitante. Hermione sintió un nudo construyéndose en su vientre. _

_Sin previo aviso, Ron rasgó la bragueta de sus pantaloncillos y se los quitó junto con las bragas. La chica tembló, su interior hecho una mezcla de intensidad y expectación. El pelirrojo le acarició las piernas, desde las pantorrillas hasta los muslos. Tomó sus nalgas, ella se mordió los labios. Su tacto estaba lleno de sutil demanda. Impaciente e implacable._

_Yendo hacia atrás, se alejó un poco de ella. El miedo incesante del abandono la atacó, pero Ron aplacó todas sus dudas cuando comenzó a quitarse los tejanos, dejando al descubierto sus pálidas piernas atléticas. Tomó el primer botón de su camisa, no sin antes contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa. Todo en su entrepierna se revolucionó, aún más cuando un rubor le tiñó las mejillas a su mujer. Cuando comenzó a desabrochar los botones, las manos de Hermione se posaron sobre las suyas._

_-Me gustaría hacerlo yo. -Murmuró con la voz ronca. Ron accedió. _

_Sin prisa pero sin pausa le quitó la camisa, dejando al descubierto su perfecto y musculoso talle. Siempre sería un placer para ella mirarlo, contemplarlo. Hacerlo suyo. Porque cuando hacían el amor de aquella manera tan sublime, no importaba que ella sólo fuera aceptablemente bonita. O que su cuerpo tuviera las medidas normales. Ron la volvía desenfrenada, sexy e insaciable. _

_Se levantó de los almohadones y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su marido, estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Succionó sus hombros pecosos, y le acarició la espalda. Ron gimió. Sus manos exploradoras pasaron lentamente por su torso, y sus ojos, brillantes y llenos de amor, se afligieron al ver los profundos hematomas que adornaban su costado derecho. Inclinándose, se los besó, tratando de sanarlo. -Te he extrañado...-Murmuró. _

_Ron le tomó el mentón y volvió a besarla en los labios. Joder. Ella era tan dulce, tan sensual, tan brillante e inteligente; y además su preocupación era tan palpable que el amor le inundó el pecho. -Estoy bien, amor. Estoy contigo._

_Dicho esto, sus juegos preliminares concluyeron. Siguió besándole con urgencia, y la tumbó de nuevo. Se quitó los calzoncillos, y su pene saltó, excitado y viril. _

_Apoderándose de ella, la miró. -Abre las piernas. -Le ordenó con un gruñido. La quería en ese preciso momento._

_Hermione hizo lo que le pidió, dejando al descubierto el vértice de sus muslos. Posó un dedo en su sexo emanado de fluidos, y le tocó el clítoris. El dulce y vibrante gemido le llegó como música a los oídos; y sin embargo, él quería más._

_-Abre más las piernas, bebé. -Le ordenó de nuevo. Hermione se extendió un poco. -Más. -gruñó. _

_Sus pelvis protestó, pero quedó extendida ante él. Su frente estaba un tanto transpirada, y cuando Ron metió dos dedos dentro de su vagina, gritó. Movió los dedos en su interior hasta que consiguió el lugar con el cuál iba a volverla loca. Presionó con cuidado, flexionando los dedos._

_-Por favor, basta. -Jadeó Hermione, al borde del orgasmo. _

_-¿Te estoy haciendo daño? -la inquirió._

_-No.-Gimió.- Pero está siendo demasiado intenso, y no voy a resistir mucho más. _

_-Mi gloriosa chica. -Retiró los dedos de su funda tibia, y los chupó. -Eres tan deliciosa.- Posicionándose sobre ella de nuevo, guió su erección a su palpitante centro. -Mírame, Hermione. -Ella lo hizo, y él la penetró con una sola embestida. Ambos gimieron al unísono. -Tibia y estrecha, qué delicia._

_Hermione lo tomó de la nuca y lo inclinó hacia su cuerpo, pasando la lengua por sus labios; mientras su marido se zambullía una y otra vez en ella. Sabía que cuando hacía eso, le ponía. Y el efecto era recíproco. Con él, penetrando en su zona sensible con inclemencia, casi podía tocar el cielo con las manos._

_Gritó cuando un profundo clímax le atravesó el cuerpo, y todas sus terminaciones nerviosas parecieron activarse. Hubo un destello que le hizo perder la razón, y le pareció que lucecitas blancas aparecían frente a sus ojos. -Oh, mi amor. Te amo tanto. -Susurró la chica._

_-Te amo también, nena. Nunca lo dudes._

_La estrechó entre sus brazos, enterrado profundamente en ella aún. Hermione comenzó a plantarle besitos en el pecho, mimosa. Ron sonrió y le acarició el cabello, convertido en una enredada mata de nudos. Tal como le encantaba._

_-¿Te hiciste mucho daño? -Comenzó a decir ella, apreciando de nuevo los moretones. _

_-No estuvo tan mal. -Le contestó él, jugueteando con un mechón castaño. -Dolió más el crece-huesos que me dio la señora Olivia que el golpe. El arbitrario amonestó al golpeador ruso, y quedaron suspendidos los siguientes partidos. A la final conseguimos el segundo lugar. _

_-Bueno, eso es grandioso ¿no?_

_-Sí, estuvo bien. Hubiésemos ganado la copa si mis costillas se hubieran repuesto del todo. -Suspiró._

_-Tienes que jurarme que si algo así vuelve a ocurrirte me lo vas a decir a primera instancia. -Comentó al cabo de unos segundos Hermione._

_-Si lo hago ¿puedo considerarme disculpado? -Sonrió._

_-Todavía tendrás que hacer mucho mérito, Weasley. _

_-Y dime, Granger ¿el sexo asombroso y explosivo se considera mérito? _

_-Serás tonto. - Se rió ella. -Puedes comenzar tu mérito saliendo de mí; porque, lo creas o no, está doliendo- Él lo hizo lentamente, apropósito.- Ahora, vas a prometerme lo que ya te dije. _

_-Contigo, mi vida, no hay derecho...-Ella le golpeó el hombro.- Vale, vale. Lo prometo._

_Sonrió, petulante y satisfecha. -Bueno, ahora que todo está aclarado... -Se subió a horcajadas sobre su marido. -...creo que es buen momento para mucho más de aquello._

_Ronald soltó una risotada. -Vas a acabarme antes de los veinticinco.-Hermione volvió a sonreír y lo besó._

_**************.**_

_Sus músculos vaginales protestaron con un leve escozor al despertar de un plácido sueño. No había descansado de aquella manera desde que Ron se había marchado con los Cannons. Sonrió como una tonta al recordar las excitantes horas de la tarde. Hacer el amor con él siempre era una experiencia. _

_Miró el reloj de la pared, eran las diez menos veinte. Suspiró feliz, y se acurrucó un poco más en el revoltijo de sábanas. Vale. Para mujeres rectas y testarudas, ella. Y sin embargo, eso nunca funcionaba con Ronald. A lo largo de los años, su lado cabezota había menguado de él. Porque, fuese como fuera, ése pelirrojo era el amor de su vida._

_También la desinhibía, y eso era lo novedoso y excitante de su relación. Nunca había tenido otros amantes, y tampoco quería tenerlos. Su marido la había acabado para otros hombres._

_Contrajo las cejas, preguntándose si él pensaba lo mismo de ella. Para serse franca, Ron no había tenido otro lío mayor que el de Lavender a los dieciséis; y eso había sido suficiente para hartarlo de las relaciones hasta que la había besado, o más bien, ella lo había besado._

_Con ellos todo había sido explosivo desde el primer momento. Intenso. Y, como una bobalicona, pensó que todo aquello ocurría cuando verdaderamente estabas enamorada. Oh, diablos. Él tiempo y cierto pelirrojo la habían convertido en una mujer cursi . _

_Y de todo corazón, maquinando ese lado de arpía, esperaba acabar a su marido para otras mujeres. Él era de ella._

_Se levantó de la cama, y sus músculos volvieron a protestar. Entre otras cosas, era excelente en el arte de dar placer. Cogió la camiseta de Ron y se la puso. Salió de la habitación, ambulante, preguntándose a sí misma por su marido. _

_La respuesta llegó deprisa, en algo menos sutil que un grito de indignación proveniente de la cocina. _

_-¿Qué sucede aquí? -Inquirió Hermione, al llegar al lugar, donde Ron estaba despotricando contra Crook, que se había convertido en una bola de pelo canela en el piso._

_-Tú gato condenado, que se muere de los celos cuando llego a casa.-Le contestó Ron, con fiereza._

_-Oh, pobrecillo, cariño. ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho Crookshanks? -Preguntó, hilarante._

_-Le dí un poco de comida y...¡Me mordió el malagradecido! _

_Hermione se rió._

_-Es que, al llegar tú, se le ha acabado el tour turístico por nuestra recámara. -Se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello con ambas manos. Miró el desastre sobre la encimera. -¿Qué se supone que hacías? _

_-Crepes y beicon para mi hambrienta esposa. -Contestó Ron, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.- Porque, después de toda la actividad del día, pensé que venía bien._

_-Oi, viene perfecto. Estoy famélica. _

_La sonrisa de Ron se ensanchó y le plantó un beso en la nariz._

_-Entonces, comamos..._

_Ella se reclinó contra la isla de la cocina, mientras observaba como la anatomía de fuerte complexión servía dos platos de comida. No pudo evitar morderse los labios. Por todos los cielos ¡que bueno estaba su marido!_

_Ron, ajeno a todo aquello, sacó zumo del frigorífico y le sirvió un basto vaso. Bien. Era un bombón, le hacía morirse de placer y ¡se preocupaba por ella! Se sintió tan afortunada que las lágrimas se le saltaron, y las espantó pestañeando rápidamente._

_-Come. -Escuchó que le decía; y no se hizo del rogar. Comenzó a comer, ya sin mucha hambre, en parte porque su mente ocupaba otro tipo de pensamientos. -No pude resistir la tentación de husmear en las cosas que dejaste en el comedor. -Le dijo, sacándola de su ensoñación._

_Hizo de tripas corazón, y decidió hacerse la desentendida. -¿A qué cosas te refieres? _

_-Ya lo sabes. ¿Qué haces leyendo todas ésas cosas horribles sobre torturas y asesinatos? -Ron de repente parecía serio._

_-Sólo tuve un poco de curiosidad...-Dijo sin más, encogiéndose de hombros._

_-¿Por qué? -Frunció el entrecejo, y ella supo que estaba confundido._

_-Porque...-comenzó a decir.-...He decidido que quiero estudiar Leyes Mágicas._

_Para su increíble sorpresa, Ronald sonrió. -¿No dijiste una vez que esperabas hacer algo mejor por la comunidad mágica?_

_-Sí, recuerdo que lo dije. -Contestó ella- Pero, el hombre del Departamento de Ley Mágica, ése que me ofendió terriblemente en navidad está siendo investigado por torturar de manera ilegal a los magos nacidos de padres muggles. Y, como al señor Harrison le han ofrecido la jefatura, me interesó mucho dedicarme a las leyes._

_-No paras nunca, mi amor. -Ella le dedicó una mirada divertida. -De todas formas ¿por qué leerte esas cosas tan maquiavélicas? _

_-Bueno, dijeron en el Profeta que éste tipo de ataques tiene precedentes y procedentes. Y, sería muy estúpido pensar que no va ocurrir de nuevo. Todavía hay mucha gente por ahí que odia a la gente como yo. -Torció el gesto.-Y, adentrándome en la política mágica, algo podré hacer por todos ellos. _

_-Eres increíble. -Le soltó Ron de inmediato._

_-Tú también lo eres. -Ella se bajó del taburete y se acercó a él.-Además de increíble, eres sexy y talentoso, en tantas, tantas cosas..._

_-Ya sabía yo que me querías sólo por mi físico. -Dijo, con una sonrisa._

_Hermione se desternilló de risa. -¿Te vas a poner en plan de tontuelo? _

_-Contigo me es imposible no ser un poco tozudo y ¿cómo me has dicho?...-Arqueó las cejas._

_-Tontuelo...-Soltó una risita al decirlo._

_-Vale. A este tontuelo le pone bastante que su mujer sólo use una camisa suya. Así que, ven aquí._

_-¿Para qué?_

_-Quiero conseguir más mérito._

_Ambos sonrieron, mientras ella, encantada, se dejaba hacer entre sus brazos._

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que me fui un poco al carajo con el frag; es el más largo que escribí hasta ahora. Ni se imaginan todas las cosas absurdas que me puse a escribir durante él, es decir, cuando una está muy bloqueada y no sabe que hacer, comienza a escribir muchas, como decimos en mi país, mariqueras.<strong>

**De igual forma espero les haya gustado; y, para que no se pierdan mucho, la líneas temporales en la historia van de la siguiente manera**

Línea temporal actual: 6 de febrero de 2010, cumpleaños de Arthur Weasley.

Línea temporal alternativa o paralela; Es 12 de febrero de 2003, Ron regresa a casa y es maldecido por Hermione xD

**Dato curioso del día; ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ALAN RICKMAN! Tenemos que agradecerle a este hombre por ser el perfecto Severus Snape en las adaptaciones cinematográficas! Que esos 69 años sean la continuación de una vida mágica, y que tus reservas de elixir no se agoten en mucho tiempo :D**

No se olviden de la retroalimentación ;)

**Nos leeremos el 1 de marzo! xoxoxoxoxo:*!**


	10. Congratulaciones

**Nota aclarativa; Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Esta historia se publica sin la pretensión de algún fin de lucro.**

**Hola, queridas/os lectores, tan amantes de los fanfics como yo. He de decirles que me siento muy apenada porque se supone que debía haber subido este fragmento hace ocho días. **

**Por cosas cotidianas y fatídicas, no pude cumplir con mi cometido. Y por eso me disculpo. **

**Los que leyeron mi perfil, saben que, como dije, soy una chica bastante depresiva. Es decir, soy de eso que llaman alegrías instantáneas y tristezas exageradas. Y, penosamente, la tristeza y mi musa se detestan tanto como podrían llegar a haberse detestado Afrodita y Narcisso. Entonces, en todo el medio de mi dilema y depresión personal, estaba el sentimiento de aflicción por ser tan irresponsable. **

**En fin, para culminar porque no es mi intención aburrirles, releí unas quince veces este fragmento, y no me sentí complacida con él hasta hoy a las 21:30 (hora en Venezuela), cuando lo terminé de escribir, tras uno de esos breves momentos en dónde mi musa se pelea a guerra con mi nostalgia y gana.**

**Espero de todo corazón que les guste!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Fragmento diez: Congratulaciones.<strong>

_La brisa era inclemente, a pesar de que se encontraban en pleno verano. Estaba sujeta al pretil de la terraza, observando los sendos setos de aquel lugar tan elegante. Todos estaban vistiendo, sonriendo y bailando formalmente. Desde su punto de vista, el ambiente combinaba bastante con ésas revistas de glamur, dónde todo lo pintaban minimalistamente perfecto._

_Se sentía observada llevando consigo aquel vestido dorado de espalda descubierta y ribete. Ociosa, se preguntó si Fleur en realidad sabía bien lo que hacía cuando le sugirió aquel atuendo._

_No había atisbado a su pelirrojo marido desde hacía un buen rato. Lógicamente, estaba demasiado ocupado. Una brizna de molestia intentó meterse en su conciencia, y se sintió culpable. El pobre soportaba sin chistar sus suntuosas cantidades de trabajo. ¿Cuál estaba siendo su problema? Suspiró abochornada. Realmente no era la ausencia de Ron lo que la ofuscaba. Más bien, era la manera tan descarada en cómo las mujeres se lanzaban como buitres a su esposo. Las entrañas le ardían de pura furia, y tenía que contener las ganas de lanzarle un maleficio a aquellas tipas. Sí, ellas debían sentirse afortunadas de no ser víctimas de la manera diestra en que podía lanzar hechizos. Se ruborizó y agradeció profundamente ser una mujer con cabales._

_En el preciso momento en que se daba vuelta para regresar al salón dónde se celebraba la entrega de premios del Comité y Departamento de Equipos de Quidditch, unas manos fuertes y decididas se posaron en su cintura, cortándole la respiración._

_-Hola, preciosa…-susurró una voz masculina en su oído.- ¿Qué hace una señorita tan bella sola en esta noche? _

_-No vengo sola. –Susurró en respuesta, con la voz cargada de determinación. –Vengo con mi marido, pero creo que se ha olvidado de mí._

_-Oh, no creo que alguien pueda ser tan imbécil cómo para olvidarse de la compañía de alguien tan hermosa como tú._

_-Le aseguro que un montón de chicos que hablan de quidditch, pueden. –Involuntariamente, sonrió._

_-¿Quieres disculparme, entonces? –La mano en su cintura se deslizó por su espalda, y se apretó en torno a su trasero._

_-¡No hagas eso!- Se volteó Hermione inmediatamente, ruborizada a más no poder. La sonrisa de diversión estaba además plasmada en los ojos de su esposo, que le guiñó uno con picardía. –Estamos en este lugar lleno de gente, y tú…tú…_

_-Perdona ¿pero de cuáles personas hablas, mi amor? Si este lugar está desierto. –Miró alrededor de la terraza, y se dio cuenta que tenía razón. –Todos entraron hace un momento, menos tú.-Le explicó Ron.- ¿Quieres coger un resfriado o algo así? _

_-No, quise venir a tomar un poco de aire. –Respondió sin más._

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Te gustaría que nos vayamos a casa? –Su rostro se suavizó al instante. Era demasiado encantador. Le podía mucho aquel hombre._

_-Estás a punto de recibir el mayor reconocimiento de tu carrera ¿cómo nos vamos a marchar?_

_Ronald la estrechó entre sus brazos. –No diga tonterías, señora Weasley, que el mayor reconocimiento de mi vida y mi carrera eres tú.- Y la besó en la boca, haciendo que la emoción se inculcara en su pecho._

_-Eres tan hermoso. –Musitó Hermione unos segundos después. _

_-¿Hermoso? –El chico ladeó la cabeza._

_-Sí…-contestó ella, tontorrona. _

_-Estoy seguro de que todo lo que me puedan encontrar "hermoso", radica en mi despampanante esposa._

_Hermione se rió. -Basta, que después me lo creo. _

_-Es la verdad…-La abrazó y con la nariz le acarició el cuello.- Y aunque me gustaría quedarme así el resto de la velada, lo mejor es que regresemos adentro. Hace frío y tú no estás tan cubierta cómo quisiera. _

_-Sí papá. –Se mofó Hermione, con una sonrisa divertida._

__._

El familiar sonido del silbato le resonó en los tímpanos, haciéndolo resoplar de frustración.

Probablemente en otras circunstancias se hubiera cabreado con el viejo Bob Dawson por la interrupción del entrenamiento, pero no tenía la voluntad para hacerlo esa ocasión. Verdaderamente estaba jugando como la mierda.

-¡Weasley! ¡Ven aquí!- Oyó que le gritaba desde el suelo, bastante ceñudo, consiguiendo que las arrugas de su cara lo hicieran ver deplorable.

Ron suspiró y bajó en picado de su escoba, maldiciéndose mentalmente por aquella falta de profesionalismo. Joder, se suponía que ése era su equipo desde hacía más de diez años ¿cómo era posible que se encontrase en aquella racha tan mala…? Él sabía la respuesta, pero decidió no desviar el hilo de sus pensamientos hacia ello, porque iba a ponerse mal. Y con un demonio eso era lo último que necesitaba.

Bob le señaló su despacho con el pulgar, y caminó dando zancadas a lo largo del campo de quidditch, tan impertérrito y veloz como sus setenta años se lo permitían. Ron lo siguió con desgana, echándole una mirada de disculpas al resto de sus compañeros, que se habían quedado pasmados alrededor del estadio, observándole con gesto de pena, lastimosos. Cabizbajo, se metió en las gradas, dejó la Nimbus contra su pequeño armario, y se lanzó desganado a la oficina del señor Dawson.

A lo largo de los últimos diez años había entrado como máximo cuatro veces a aquel lugar, e incluso en esta ocasión la habitación permanecía tal como la recordaba. Las paredes llenas de certificados y recortes del Profeta que se movían cada vez menos, amarillentas y desgastadas. Un estante de cristal con un montón de trofeos de oro pulido, en un rincón donde era visible para cualquiera que entrase. Ciertamente, en cada una de sus visitas a la jactanciosa habitación, el estante de los trofeos era el que siempre sufría algún cambio al añadirse un premio más al historial de los Cannons.

La última vez que había entrado en el lugar, la emoción le embargaba cada poro del cuerpo. El acontecimiento había tenido lugar cuando, más de un año atrás, le había dicho a Bob que iba ausentarse de los entrenamientos porque se acercaba el último trimestre del segundo embarazo de Hermione, y que, además, el crío era un varoncito.

Eso parecía haber quedado en un pasado que no era el suyo, como si hubiese vivido la vida de otra persona los últimos treinta años.

-Siéntate, Weasley. –Le ordenó el señor Dawson, con la voz neutra.

Ron no se movió. De repente se sentía un adolescente de nuevo siendo llevado a la oficina de McGonagall. –Prefiero permanecer de pie.

-Bien, como quieras. Esto no nos tomará mucho tiempo. –Se quitó la visera deportiva de la cabeza y se frotó las cuencas de los arrugados ojos grises. –Mira, muchacho. La semana pasada me dijiste que querías volver a jugar de nuevo quidditch, y me pareció una idea estupenda, aunque no lo entendí del todo, pero…

-¿Vas a decirme que me largue, Bob? –Le interrumpió Ron, feroz.

-Déjame terminar. –La voz del anciano sonaba impasible. –Lo mejor es que te diga la verdad, Ronald. Y la verdad es que estás jugando como un gran saco de estiércol. –Ron apretó los puños para no replicar.-Sé por lo que tu familia está pasando, y por eso acepté que te tomaras ésas vacaciones. Vacaciones que si mal no recuerdo, fueron indefinidas…Entonces, chico ¿por qué decidiste volver?

-Quiero estar en el equipo de nuevo, Bob. –Contestó Ron, preguntándose si necesitaba convencerlo a él o convencerse a sí mismo.

-Mira, Ronald. Te conozco desde que tenías diecinueve años, y a lo largo de todo este tiempo siempre vi un brillo en tus ojos cuando estabas en un estadio de quidditch. Incluso cuando eras un suplente. –Ambos rostros se suavizaron, y Bob Dawson prosiguió con voz fraternal- Siempre te apasionó jugar, incluso cuando estuvimos en las peores rachas ¡Eras quien sacaba al equipo de su humor cabrón…! Muchos se han ido, y tú te has quedado, fiel a los Chudley Cannons…Pero, Weasley, también es certeza para mí que todo esto lo hiciste teniendo al lado a esa maravillosa mujer tuya…

Las entrañas de Ron parecieron arder. -¿A dónde quieres llegar, Bob?

-A eso precisamente, Ronald. Lo mejor para ti, es que vuelvas con ella, con tu esposa. Nosotros te necesitamos aquí, porque claro que eres el mejor guardián que tengo, pero tu esposa está en Londres y te necesita aún. Tus dos críos te necesitan. Te aseguro, muchacho…que en este equipo vas a ser recibido cuando en verdad, de corazón, quieras volver, y pueda ver de nuevo el brillo en tus ojos haciendo lo que amas hacer. Mientras tanto, lo mejor es que nos sigamos valiendo de Jason Boot para hacer de guardián, el tío lo hace más que bien.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? –Ladró Ron.

-Es lo mejor, Weasley. –Contestó Bob, pacientemente. –Por lo menos hasta que recuperes a tu amuleto de la suerte.

Una furia ciega se instaló de repente en él, como le ocurría frecuentemente en aquellos tiempos. Y por primera vez en su vida, quiso golpear al hombre que lo miraba con expresión penosa. Estaba hasta el garete de aquella expresión de comprensión. Estaba furioso, cabreado con todo el mundo.

-De acuerdo. –Soltó Ron, irascible- Si piensas que es lo mejor, entonces me largo.

No le dio oportunidad a Bob para responder, porque se apresuró a salir del despacho, casi sacando de los goznes la puerta.

_.

_-Y por su increíble trayectoria, ímpetu, capacidad de trabajo en equipo; y por ser uno de los mejores jugadores que hemos tenido en la liga, es un verdadero honor para mí y para todo el Comité otorgarle al señor Ronald Weasley, guardián principal de los Chudley Cannons y Miembro del Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, el título de Jugador del año. _

_El salón estalló en un ensordecedor aplauso. Ron miró a su esposa, que le sonreía radiante; y miró al resto de los Weasleys presentes. La señora Weasley tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas, y el señor Weasley asentía mientras aplaudía a su hijo. George estaba eufórico y silbaba a su hermano pequeño. Harry también aplaudía; y su muy embarazada hermana le lanzaba besos con la mano._

_Volvió la vista a Hermione. Le acarició la mejilla y le dio un corto beso en los labios antes de levantarse al podio. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, tanto así que no podía parar de sonreír como un idiota._

_Su jefe del departamento, el señor Ben Davelman, le estrechó formalmente la mano y onduló su capa a un lado, para que el aludido pronunciara su discurso. Sostenía en la mano un bonito trofeo forjado por duendes, que ornamentaban de manera elegante tres pelotas yuxtapuestas: una quaffle, una bludger, y en el centro una snitch dorada. Cerca de él había un montón de periodistas haciendo fotos y crónicas para el diario mágico; y a pesar de toda la emoción que lo embargaba, él sólo podía mirar a su castaña, que no se estaba midiendo en vítores._

_- Muy buenas noches a todos, y gracias por venir. Es inmensamente honorable para mí que me hayan galardonado con este premio. –Dijo Ron, luego de que se hiciera el silencio. –Quiero agradecer en primer lugar al resto de los Chudley Cannons, y al señor Robert Dawson, nuestro entrenador. Ellos hacen que el quidditch valga toda la pena del mundo, y que patear traseros a otros equipos sea lo más asombroso del mundo- El resto del equipo, incluyendo a Bob, aplaudieron entusiastamente, mientras el resto de los presentes reía. –Por sobre todas las cosas, agradezco a mi maravillosa familia, por estar conmigo esta noche, y a lo largo de éstos últimos seis años, apoyándome en cada momento. –Sonrió con esplendor, y desvió la mirada para observar de nuevo las cinco cabezas pelirrojas que ocupaban una mesa, más la inconfundible melena azabache de Harry. Sus ojos azules fueron a parar de nuevo a los de Hermione, que estaban anegados en lágrimas.- Y por último, y no porque sea menos importante, quiero agradecerle con todo el amor del mundo, a mi bella y maravillosa esposa Hermione Weasley; que me hace volver cada día, y que me ha apoyado incondicional y plenamente desde hace mucho más tiempo que cualquiera. Bebé, te amo. –El sordo ruido de los aplausos le llegó de nuevo, haciéndolo hinchar de felicidad. _

_En cuanto hubo regresado a su mesa, tomó a Hermione de la cintura y la besó arrebatadoramente, sintiendo los múltiples destellos de las cámaras. _

_Ella lo miró, radiante. –Felicidades, cariño. Eso ha estado…simplemente ha sido genial._

_-Ya vez, te dejé sin palabras. A ti, que hablas hasta por los codos. –Bromeó Ron._

_En ese momento, su hermana y mejor amigo, se acercaron a ellos. –Qué bien la has liado, hermanito. Quién iba decir que te ibas a volver tan encantador con el tiempo. _

_-En cambio tú, sigues tan tontuela como siempre, aunque ahora que me fijo bien estás un poco más redonda. –Ginny le golpeó el hombro. –Joder, Ginevra, ése bebé que llevas ahí ya no tolera ni las bromas. _

_-Dímelo a mí. –Terció Harry, que abrazó a Ron para felicitarlo. –Enhorabuena, compañero. Me alegro mucho por ti. Te mereces esto y mucho más. _

_-Gracias, compañero. –Ambos amigos sonrieron. _

_Luego de que todos sus familiares y miembros de los Cannons le terminaran de ofrecer sus congratulaciones, Ron sujetó con fuerza a Hermione de la cintura y la llevó de nuevo a la terraza, que volvía a estar desierta. La chica lo miró confundida, pero Ron la calló con un beso, y tomándola por ambas manos, en un instante ambos hicieron 'crack' y desaparecieron._

__._

-Y en pocas palabras, me ha echado la bronca, y me pidió que regresara a Londres- Terminó de relatar el pelirrojo, dando otro trago a su cerveza.

-Alguien tenía que sacarte de ese letargo de ira. –Contestó Harry.

-Pues sí, no tuve más remedio que reflexionarlo. Me he comportado como un adolescente. –Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sólo como un adolescente, Ronald Weasley? ¡Vaya que ha estado bien que el señor Dawson te haya echado la bronca! –Saltó Ginny, entrando al salón con Hugo en los brazos. -¿Cómo pudiste irte y dejar a los niños? ¡Ya suficiente tienen con no tener a su madre! ¡La pobrecita de Rosie no dejaba de preguntar por ti!

-Lamento muchísimo eso, Ginny. Os aseguro que nunca volveré a comportarme de esa manera. –Se disculpó Ron, por enésima vez. Luego dirigió la mirada a su hijo. –Ven con papá, pequeño hombrecito. –Le tendió los brazos a su hijo, que los aceptó gustoso.

Bien podría ser por la situación, o porque en verdad él tiempo estaba pareciendo volar, Ron no podía creer que en las próximas dos semanas, su pequeño hijo celebraría su primer cumpleaños. Era la ocasión perfecta para lo que había estado planeando, y sin embargo, un profundo sentido de aflicción no dejaba de llenarlo cada que se acordaba de Hermione, que dentro de dos días pasaría a cumplir el plazo de seis meses atascada en aquella cama de hospital.

¿Cuántas cosas más debía perderse su esposa? Eso era algo que él no dejaba de preguntarse. Además, estaba seguro que Hugo ya no se acordaba mucho de ella; y eso le hacía sentir una pena mayor.

-¿Fuiste a ver a Hermione? –Preguntó Harry.

-Fue lo primero que hice en cuánto llegué–Contestó el pelirrojo, frunciendo el entrecejo- Está diferente ¿saben? –Exhalando un suspiro, añadió- Es como…como si ya estuviese completamente restaurada. En cuánto la vi, casi creí que podría despertarla…

-Probablemente lo esté –Intervino Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros. –Hablé ayer con Eleonor, una amiga de San Mungo que trató con casos como los de Herm. Según sus palabras, hace un tiempo una bruja fue atacada múltiples veces con hechizos aturdidores, y quedó en un estado deplorable…

-¿Te refieres a Hannah Dorias? –Le interrumpió Harry- En la oficina de Aurores se comentó mucho sobre ella. Por suerte atrapamos a ese bastardo antes de que cometiera más fechorías como ésa.

-Sí, tal vez sea la misma, cariño- Le contestó Ginny a su marido. –Como decía, lo cierto es que la chica quedó con muy pocas contusiones físicas que sanaron rápidamente gracias a los sanadores del área... –Se detuvo un momento.-…pero la impresión que sufrió al ser atacada múltiplemente la dejó en shock por mucho más tiempo del necesario. Sus signos vitales estaban en perfecto estado, y sin embargo ella no despertó hasta hace muy poco.

-¿Quieres decir que tal vez a Hermione le ocurra lo mismo? –Inquirió Ron, preocupado.

-No lo sé, Ron. Sólo os estoy contando lo que Eleonor me dijo.

El otro Weasley iba a replicar, pero en ése momento Hugo decidió hacer partícipe su presencia, y se revolvió en los brazos de su padre, exigiendo la libertad. Según su madre y su hermana, últimamente no dejaba de hacer eso. Incluso la señora Granger estaba sorprendida por lo inquieto que estaba volviéndose su pequeño hijo.

Ron lo dejó en la mullida alfombra, observando enorgullecido cómo se echaba a trepar sobre sus piernas nuevamente.

-Yo pienso que es una cuestión de voluntad ¿no les parece? Es decir, tal vez ella necesita un poco de tiempo más para…

-¿Te parece que seis meses es poco tiempo, compañero? –Le contestó Ron a Harry, con un leve tono sardónico.

-No seas así, Ron. –Replicó la joven bruja. –Todos conocemos a Herm; y si se tratara de cuestiones de voluntad ella estaría más que estabilizada desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso piensas que ella eligió lo que le pasó?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Por Merlín, Ginny. Lo de Hermione no tiene nada que ver con lo que le ocurrió a esa Hannah Dorias. Lo de mi esposa fue aún peor.

-Pero es algo de lo que nadie puede culparse. En el mundo real ésas cosas ocurren. Lo mejor es que lo asumas de una buena vez.

Y allí estaba de nuevo el sentimiento de furia e impotencia mezclándose dentro de su ser. Tal vez su problema estaba siendo ése, que cada día se hacía más insoportable, y el sopor de la angustia se espesaba como una nube gris. Tal vez su comportamiento iracundo se debía a que en el fondo y a pesar del gran lapso de tiempo transcurrido, no era capaz de asumirlo.

Porque con ella, una gran parte de él se había ido. Por eso, precisa y justamente por eso, es que necesitaba de nuevo a su mujer, a su Hermione. Porque con ella, en esa inservible cama, estaba la otra parte de su vida, la que le faltaba.

-Lamento si suena insensible, hermano.-Continuó Ginny con voz trémula.- Amo a Hermione como una hermana, y a todos nos ha estado doliendo esto, siempre nos ha dolido. Te has comportado como un verdadero hombre, tal cual ella hubiese esperado de ti…pero tienes que deshacerte de ésa furia que promulgas contra todos, y, en especial, contra ti.

Los ojos castaños de su hermana estaban empañados en lágrimas cuando se volvió a verlos. Le tomó las dos manos y asintió, más reconfortado de lo que en verdad podía admitir.

Un momento después se frotaba la cara con gesto cansino. -¿Quieres que acostemos a Hugo? –Le preguntó Harry. Ron negó con la cabeza.

-La verdad es que quiero llevármelos a casa. –Contestó, tragando el nudo de su garganta. -¿Dónde está mi hija?

-Duerme con Lily arriba. Voy a buscarla.

En cuanto Ginny hubo salido por la puerta, Ron tomó a Hugo de la alfombra y se levantó del sillón. Harry lo imitó.

-Ella realmente sabe lo que dice ¿verdad?

-Nunca dejará de ser una Weasley, compañero. –Le contestó Harry. –Te aseguro que tratar con ella siempre es un placer. Tú hermana es brillante.

-De eso no me queda alguna duda. –Murmuró, y de eso, no había nada que especular.

_.

_-Te estás volviendo intransigente, cariño. Además de insaciable –Dijo Hermione, acurrucándose en el enredo de sábanas._

_-Sí, tal vez tengas razón…_

_-¿Te imaginas que se hayan dado cuenta que nos marchamos antes? –Soltó Hermione, de repente preocupada. -¡Oh, por todos los cielos, que bochorno!_

_Ronald se rió. –En todo caso, mi vida, lo peor que podrían contar los periódicos, es que nos fuimos por motivos personales. Si ése es el caso, no creo que profundicen en el por qué de esos asuntos._

_-Eres un depravado. –Le contestó Hermione, mordiéndole el hombro._

_-Hace un rato, contra la pared, no pensabas lo mismo. –Hermione abrió los ojos hasta el tope, y lo miró con las cejas arqueadas. –Mi pequeña mujer mojigata. –Comentó divertido, plantándole un beso en la nariz._

_-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me llamaban así. –Rió Hermione. _

_-Me encanta tanto como hueles. –Balbuceó Ron, metiéndose entre el hueco que formaba su cuello. –Siempre es una delicia inhalar tu olor…-Eso lo acompañó con una demostración. –También es una delicia besarte, tocarte…y hacerte el amor._

_-Que suspicaz, Weasley. _

_Ésta vez fue el pelirrojo quién miró a su mujer con las cejas arqueadas. -¿No era que no te gustaba la palabra con F?_

_-Nunca he dicho que no me gustase. _

_-Entonces, para variar, follarla siempre será un placer para mí, señora Weasley._

_La chica se desternilló de risa, y Ron sonrió._

_-Lo que sucede, señor Weasley…-Dijo, con fingida solemnidad. –Es que su vocabulario primitivo resulta bastante excitante para mí. -Hermione se subió a horcajadas sobre Ron, haciendo caer su cabello de una manera sensual y atrevida. –Te amo..._

_-¿Locamente y sin medida? –Le preguntó Ron._

_-Justo así ¿por qué? _

_-Porque es así como yo te amo a ti. –Guiada por un profundo sentimiento de ternura, Hermione lo besó arrebatadoramente, exhalando un suspiro._

* * *

><p><strong>Para no pasarlo por alto, quiero compartir este pequeño resquicio de mi mente sobre el día Internacional de la Mujer, para todas las mujeres y jóvenes que se toman un poco de su tiempo para leerme.<strong>

**"_Una mujer es tan poderosa, que a veces ni ella misma es consciente del poder que la acompaña. Dicen que el sexo femenino es el sexo poderoso, y francamente, nunca había oído algo que fuera tan cierto cómo eso. Las mujeres siempre tenemos el poder, y ese poder no los dan los hombres. Somos nosotras quienes decidimos un sí o un no, y les hacemos creer a ellos que son los que deciden. Sea la persona que sea, un hombre siempre hace lo que hace con el objetivo de llamar nuestra atención. Porque nunca saben cómo vamos a reaccionar, y eso los descoloca, desestabiliza y los sorprende. En eso justamente reside el poder de la mujer, en conocer el poder que tiene. Eso está en nuestra naturaleza, en nuestra ideología. Pero, no creo, a mi edad, que ése sea sólo el único poder que tenga la mujer por ser mujer. Nuestro increíble poder también se centra en la infinita e incondicional manera que tenemos de brindar amor. Ser madre, por ejemplo, es la manera más carnal en cómo el poder de la mujer se manifiesta. Una mujer tiene el don increíble de cuidar, proteger y traer la vida. Y eso es algo tan milagroso como el respirar. Porque cuando has adquirido ese formidable y arquetípico sentimiento, se convierte en energía para quién ocupa un lugar en ese grandísimo corazón. Feliz día internacional de la mujer, a todas." _**

**Nos leeremos pronto, preciosuras. XOXOXO!**


End file.
